Nightmare Darkness the shadow of EverFree forest
by NightmareDarkness
Summary: This is a story of a Pony who keeps mainly to himself. Living in the Everfree forest he was taught compassion and how to speak from Zecora. His tale Is one of helping from the shadows and his interactions with random ponies and the main six. But something sinister hangs over the pony he himself does not know but he is meant to play a part in this story but who really knows...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The black coat of the Pegasus stallion concealed him from the dangers of the woods he had lived in. He took to the sky as he flew above the Everfree forest. Its wild and unkempt look a welcoming sight to him for he had grown up there he forgot how he came into being but he simply lived there. He was well past the years of a colt and he never understood his calling but felt it was important to him to keep ponies away from such a place. His cutie mark had never materialized. He simply lived within the gloom and in doing so his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness making him appear to have more cat like eye slits of his lavender eye color. He wasn't evil, but he had an feeling of inevitability that death comes for them all, that everything happened for a reason. He did his best to detour ponies from entering the trees of this wood. Sometimes he was successful, scaring away some colt, filly,or pony that got to close but there were times where he was too late as he had come across the mangled corpses of some unfortunate pony, he felt sorrow for the pony but he was not able to help everypony from wondering into such a dangerous place. Death in Equestria was not all that talked about and the lights of Canterlot and ponyville seemed inviting enough but he rejected their easy logic and everything was perfect ways but secretly in his his heart of hearts he longed for friendship. He had heard the deeds of the 6 mares that did the bidding of Princess Celestia. He even went as far as to assist them from the shadows in any way he could, His black color made him an oddity. He had dealt with many of the unforgiving parts of the forest. The times the six wandered into his woods he kept his distance watching them. Never really interacting but always keeping watch for most creatures like timber wolves, and other creatures of deadly intentions stalked from the shadows. The first time they had wondered into his wood he was impressed at Fluttershy's easy taming of the manticore. He was happy that they overcame so many obstacles. He took the name Nightmare Darkness. His blackness swallowed up the light. He had only run ins with one other pony. Zecora, she lived in the more tame part of the forest but he had helped her get herbs that were difficult to acquire in the deeper wood. It was her who taught him to speak and use his voice and soon it bloomed into a friendship. Zecora became something of a mother figure to him tending to his wounds, giving him advice and listening to her troubles before the six came accusing her of hexing them which he found funny because in all the times he's known her she never displayed a magical trait. The small filly Apple Bloom as she was called was the brave one, coming into the wood after Zecora and helping her that were more then her brews. But after that incident the people of ponyville came to understand Zecora and that she was not some witch pony. That was a time ago and now was a later time as Nightmare flew back over the forest.

The sun broke through the gloom of the forest as he opened up his lavender eyes brining his hoof to shield his nocturnal eyes from the harshness of the light waking him from his thoughts of past events. He had slept in a tree off the ground away from the predators. Taking to the sky he saw a hooded figure walking toward Zecora's hut he glided down gently and onto the ground behind her she stopped and turned her head smiling.

"How be Ye, Darkness hide thee well." she turned around and removed her hood. He blinked and extended his wings and stretched and positions them on his back.

"The day comes and I Feel it is time to feed, and your fire place is warm indeed…" He smiled walking to her. She chuckled and walked with him.

"That is true come in sit while I stew." He followed her inside as she hung up her hood and began to make a stew from different herbs and the like from the surrounding forest. He sat by the fire as she began to hum a nursery rhyme though easily mistaken as an enchantment or spell. She looked to him and went to leave.

"I need ingredients three for our food to be the best it can be. He nodded and continued to watch the fire. As it danced an hour passed then he herd two voices One of Zecora's then the other he did not recognize. He quietly but quickly was out the window as a shadow, but watched from in through the window. As A small yellow filly with a red main and a ribbon to accent her look was at the door as Zecora looked at her letting her in.

"I've tried everything Zecora but still no cutie mark! Why I'm going to be as old as granny smith and still have a blank flank!" Apple Bloom said in frustration.

"Your frustrations well understood, but one must be patient for all things good." She replied walking towards her potions

"Ugh I've heard that from everypony, and know from every zebra I know, I'm just too impatient." She said but the chip in her tooth made her sound like she was slurring her words only slightly. Then she continued

"I just want my cutie mark and I want it now!" she said startling Zecora into dumping to much of her intended ingredient into the potion making it make a small grey mushroom cloud. He smiled at her child like blissfulness to the danger she had so willingly thrown herself into. Zecora didn't look to impressed as she looked at the filly who pulled back in shame then quickly recovered and smiled bearing her chipped tooth in a childlike smile then backed away so Zecora could complete the brew.

"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late." She said grabbing a ladle with her teeth and pouring it into a bowl for Apple Bloom. She looked at the bowl in suspicion.

"Now drink down every little drop, and that mixture will fix that chip on top." Zecora rhymed Apple Bloom took the bowl and drained it making an odd face after she had drank it. Then walking over to a golden vase she watched as the chip in her tooth grew back into place. Taking her tongue she had rubbed the roof of her mouth and along her tooth line then smiled in her reflection.

"Oh my star apples you did it Zecora!" she said thanking her

"Golly you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments, Bad bones, bad back, bad breath." She pointed out reading the labels.

"Yes little one, it is true I have many a healing brew." She said showing some pride in her praise.

"And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good. Good health, good hair, good heavens!" she said then she seemed to get an idea. Which Nightmare Darkness only guessed….

"Hmmm, I bet you can, mix up a brew that can fix up….anything" She said playing the cute card leaning up against Zecora with pleading eyes. Zecora didn't look all that impressed.

"There are many mixtures in this room, but none for which you want apple bloom. A potion does not hold the key, time for a cutie mark is the only remedy." She said wisely. Apple bloom looks frustrated but agreed.

"Fine…" she said as Zecora began to mix something else up in another bowel. Most likely ask him to help do the dishes later he imagined.

"What you got goin on there?" Apple bloom asked

"I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks, seems the rooster has lost his crow, making mornings very slow." She said pulling out a heart's desire flower from her vase.

"Hey I've seen that flower bloom in ponyville, what is it?" She asked curiously

"It is one called heart's desire; a dash will ignite the rooster's fire." She said putting some of the petals into the bowel she continued.

"With heart's desire his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cocka doodle doo!" she smiled at the small filly.

"Saaawey, heart's desire huh…" she said looking into the bowl.

"I me, what is this? I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower for the brew to have full power." She said walking to the door.

"Ya you go." Apple bloom said smiling looking at the bowl with an intention Zecora did not see as she left. He watched the filly begin to make her own brew and smiled at the pony whom simply was too impatient, It was also evident he himself did not have a Cutie mark. But he put that to the back of his mind. He watched her then she finished he concoction she drank it and looked to her flank to see a silver cutie mark of a ring appeared on her flank and she jumped with glee as she bounced out of the door. He followed her till she got to the edge of the forest. She stopped suddenly and turned to his direction the darting of her eyes betrayed her unease but as the shadows always kept him from site, this time was no different. He Chuckled

"I have a feeling that the brew she made, is going to be a bad day.." he rhymed as he flew back into the woods and to Zecora's house, where she was finishing her brew.

"Quick like a bolt you were to hide from Apple blooms' eye." she pointed out as he flew in through the window. He came to her side and looked at the final product as she placed it in a small bag.

"Deliver this brew for me, more of ponyville you should see. To Fluttershys house I need you to be" she said.

"Many a time I have set hoof there but never seen, as I likely scare." He replied picking up the brew.

"Nightmare, take care for you are not an evil pony but one who will take part in a larger story." She predicted. He shook his head making his golden main shimmer.

"Never more a thought I pray then the ponies who shun me from the day." He said as he walked out the door. Taking flight he stayed close to the tree tops. Gliding down then beating his black wings for a boost of momentum. He sailed over the trees then was over the green pasture he dove and was flying low to the ground as he flew past some ponies who looked left and right in shock to see it was nothing. They shrugged as they considered it a simple gust of a strong breeze. He arrived at fluttershys home and placed the brew at her front door and took his hoof knocking on the door, which opened almost instantaneously. He turned and began to bold as Fluttershy saw him blast upright into the sky and begin a dive back towards the Everfree forest. Fluttershy blinked in disbelief as she looked down to see the brew. "Oh this must be for Mr Rooster. He will be happy that he can be given medicine." She picked it up and saw the black pegasus dive into the ever free forest as she closed the door in fright as who would willingly go into that forest. Nightmare was happy to be back in his forest as he had done what Zecora asked but now he was afraid he was spotted for too long and would raise suspicion but he didn't worry so much if it was Fluttershy, as he name suggested and of what he observed from when her and her friends entered the wood she was timid and scared of everything other than animals. He flew back into the wood not going to Zecora's for food anymore he would gather his own grass and flowers for food. He flew now to the Ruins of the old castle where the Alicorn sisters once ruled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He fluttered as he landed on the ground his taking in the surroundings; he had spent many nights in this crumbling ruin. He loved the library here just abandoned in every way. He walked into the desolate throne room where the musky old tapestries looked lack luster to their once amazing beauty he trotted down the halls to the library. He took to reading with a kind of fever only matched by Twilight or so Zecora had told him. He often also spent nights just outside Twilights tree after Zecora told him she loved books so much. He would often bring books from the old ruins to her. And it always seemed she needed a rare book on something. He would always sneak in and place the book she required within reach. But now he was in his own solitude. Hearing a rock move and smelling a familiar sent Nightmare stood up and closed the book he was reading. Timberwolvest long till he found them, a pack of three. He circled back and landed catching their attention. The response was a howl as then began the hunt. It seemed that they were looking to expand their territory and were encroaching on his. He went into a hard gallop as they took to pursuit. Two were closing fast on him then he looked left and right. He wondered then crashing in from the right side the third timber wolf collided with him sending them sprawling. He quickly recovered as he turned and bucked connecting with the jaw of the wolf making its wooden jaw shattered. The timber wolf fell into a heap of firewood but Nightmare knew it wouldnt afraid for his predicament. He extended his wings and launched into the air as a timber wolf snapped at his heel. He looked down at the pack of 15 timber wolves. He was now very concerned because of the amount of them they never came this far in such a large pack. He took off into the deeper part of the wood to see what the matter was.

Landing on the ground he found the old den where the wolves had always lived. He walked around to see that it was charred and smoke risen from burnt wood. It had seem to be a, dragon? He pondered on this and then took to the sky to look for a dragon. He was not surprised to see that the cave where smoke bellowed from as he landed to investigate. He walked slowly into the cave; he felt the cave get warmer as he found the dragon asleep as he looked around the corner. He knew he couldns. He landed on her front step as he knocked on her door. She opened it wiping her eyes of sleep.

"It be an early morning for me it seems. For what reason do you Nightmare Take me from my dreams?" she asked

"I come to call because of a situation most dire, a dragon has moved in near the timber wolves den looking like a pier." He said walking into her home. His concern was well founded because if the timber wolves got pushed onto ponyville causing all kinds of problems even deaths.

"Your problem is disastrous indeed, if the dragon has pushed the wolves towards ponyville with such speed." Zecora frowned. He nodded agreeing.

"If ye need help from someone but refuse to let a pony help, why not get some from discord the whelp?" she suggested. He nodded agreeing.

"To ask help from such a creature surly is a foolish venture." he frowned disapprovingly.

"Well one must look beyond fur and claw to see whether they are bad at all." Zecora pointed out. Nightmare sighed.

"Your words are true but there be folly then making discord apart of my story." he said walking to the door.

"What will you do if discord proves too much for you?."she asked

"I will do what I must to stop the wolves from having lunch." he smiled as he flew up into the air as the night coved him in shadows. Though as he flew above the canopies the pit in his stomach was like a stone threatening to pull him crashing down for none who ever confronted discord was truly the same, only the elements of harmony could tame such a creature and even then he was unpredictable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind under his wings made him feel free but then put his mind to his task at hand. He flew for two hours before he flew through a cloud and his main got gummed up and his feathers began to stick together He cursed as he began to plummet to the ground at alarming speed Just as he was about to strike the cold hard ground he closed his eyes then plunged in a sticky syrupy liquid. He felt disoriented but swam for the top of the syrup. He was lucky to find solid ground and pulled himself onto it as he breathed in a gulp of air into his lungs. He licked his hoof and was surprised to find it was indeed syrup.

He wondered. His fur and feathers were now ruined but he didn't mind but obviously he had stumbled into discords area of the woods. He made it a habit to steer clear of this part of the wood because of the sheer improbability of the terrain. He stood up and wiped the syrup from the top of his eyes and walked into the woods made of ice.

He looked around nothing feeling familiar animals who were usually more tame were more vicious looking simple rodents were now half his size and if decided they wanted pony meat he would he bard pressed to defend himself. He hated having to ask discord for assistance in a matter concerning ponyville. He rounded into a clearing where a cottage sat on top of the small hill in the middle. He sighed rolling his eyes. As he walked the path layer out before him turned into a chasm where he stopped dead and if had taken another step he would have plummeted for sure. He was getting angry for all of the games Discord was obviously doing. Then the chasm closed up into a stream and he fell into the water.

"When I get my hooves on you discord, You know not to tug on my if ye be here stop playing games without a care!" Nightmare exploded.

"Welcome to my humble abode dear pony it seems you have had an interesting trip. I have to ask tho why would a pony like you come to me of all ponies." He asked as he snapped his fingers and a miniature table with figures of Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinki, and Rainbow were on what looked like a strategic board. Where he appeared next to it and moved another piece onto it that was him. He picked up Fluttershy and placed him beside her and began to play with the toys making baby voices representing the ponies.

"Discord, I come to ye because I have need of thee…" he said forwardly. Discord stopped playing with his toys at that and proofed upside down above the pony.

"Of all the ponies you come to me? I am very happy you have come to ask old daddy Discord to help you with your little problem." he flipped over and now was floating in front of him resting on his eagle claw.

"A dragon has come to rest in Everfree forest, forcing the timber wolves to flee with undue chorus." he said standing his ground.

"You know you talk weird and that saying something…but I have such a tight schedule I don Besides your speech should really change." he said turning away. Snapping his fingers making the table disappear.

"My speech is fine, making yours very border line." He jeered

"Oh" he tisked him shaking his head.

"How is that anything to say to your dragon fighting partner?" he asked looking hurt.

"But you have seemed to disagree with this quest, to get rid of this giant pest." He pointed his hoof at him. Discord poofed beside him laughing.

"That's the most wonderful thing don't you agree, I made up my mind just then. But I want something in return…" he smiled that looked less then sincere

"What may this be, you ask of me?"He said taking a step back looking up at Discord

"Oh all I want is a feather Well not just any feather but one of your feathers." He said putting his eagle arm under his lions one in a gesture towards him with his lion paw. Nightmare did not like the sound of this, Discord never did anything without a reason no matter how random it seemed. He agreed by nodding and he pulled out one of his feather and gave it to Discord.

He snapped his fingers and he was now in front of a cart that had him on it. His gunk had been removed and now he was able to fly. A whip cracked and it banged over his head. And he looked back at him glaring.

"What? Too much?" he smiled innocently.

. He pulled the carriage and was able to lift it off the ground and began to fly toward the dragons cave. After a few hours it seemed Discord had fallen asleep on the way there as Nightmare Landed roughly and smiled as Discord got bumped awake and bit the dirt making his body twitch.

"you really should work on that landing." He herd discords voice that was on the ground underneath him.

"I hope your sleep was well rest, because this is the dragons nest." He said unhitching himself walking over discords face. Discord's body walked over and picked up his face and placed it back on.

"You are such a joy kill… SO what do you have planned oh fearless leader." He said crossing his arms. Nightmare was stumped.

"I considered that I would git its eye as your pluck its wings from the sky. Then when you have it by surprise make it become disorganized." He offered. Discord looked at him incredulously the looked to you the reader.

"Do you really believe this guy complete nut job?" He chuckled and looked to Nightmare.

"Ok sounds like a plan." he agreed as he sat down on a lawn chair and began drinking pink lemonade. As Nightmare shook his head as he walked into the cave. He couldn't believe he did trust… no not trust, get help from Discord. The dragon was large and fierce looking. He gave a small prayer to Luna. He hadn't paid much attention but underneath the dragon was a queens some in gold and jewels. He pried his eyes away and put his mind to the task. He trotted up to the dragon and looked it square in the face and yelled to get it attention.

The dragon looked up at him and glared at the small incontinence. Nightmare moved to take some of the jewels and then it did what he anticipated, go into a blind rage and begin to attack. But it was faster then he anticipated. He leaped just out of the way as a jet of flame singed his wing as he began to bolt out of the cave the Dragon hot on his hooves. He was out of the mouth of the cave as the dragon chased after him and up into the air. Discord was eating popcorn watching him with a pair of red sunglasses.

"Put on a good show." He pumped his fist in the air egging him on as the dragon closed in on him. Of all the times he thought. He banked to the left and turned diving at Discord.

"Discord time to make due on that which you agreed to." He yelled plummeting at him Discord had a shock expression on his face and then smiled and snapped his fingers and Nightmare dodged past Discord as the dragon landed on discord in…kitten form.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing!" He lifted the kitten up then hugged it.

"I shall name you sir popinpig" He looked over at Nightmare who was breathing heavily. He hated it but Discord was a powerful ally. He nodded to Discord and he smiled back.

"Now little pony I feel you are a fun one what is your name…" he asked tucking the kitten under his arm.

"My name be Nightmare Darkness." He said. Though he felt it was a small bit to Discord that made him speak so frankly. He glared at him.

"Well Nightmare Darkness…such a dark evil name…but if you're looking after ponyville you should really change your name." he suggested. As he chuckled and disappeared most likely going back to his strange home. He took to the sky once again and within the hour going to Zecora's his eyes began to droop his vision began to sway. He hadn't taken into account of how stressful this small escapade had taken on him. He drifted slowly but carefully to Zecora's hut and knocked on the door as she answered it he slumped onto her giving her a surprise.

"Now now there Nightmare, Your completely push yourself almost beyond repair." He brought him inside and placed him in front of the fireplace. where he rested for the remainder of the night. His mind drifting into the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He awoke groggy and in front of Zecora's fireplace. The warmth was welcoming and his head felt heavy under its own weight, his wings to felt like lead. Zecora was string her pot humming putting him at ease. He was not expecting the door to open and Apple Bloom and two other fillies at her side, one a white unicorn with light blue and pink mane, as well as a small tan colored pegasus with purple mane who's wings seemed too small to really pick her up. He felt trapped and nowhere to go but he resigned himself to looking at the fire as his heart began to pick up a swift pace. None have ever seen him but Zecora but now he was about to be found out.

"Hey Zecora, we came by to ask you a question. I know you can't help us with our cutie marks but we were wondering if you had an idea." Apple bloom was asking before she laid eyes on Nightmare. All three fillies froze. As Zecora put down her ladle and met the three.

"Well met Apple Bloom, but like I said before you will get your cutie mark soon." She said then looked to Nightmare. Nightmare looked over his shoulder and his eyes looked at the small fillies. Scotaloo was shocked and was the first to say something.

"Who is that Zecora…I've never seen him in ponyville." he ducked behind Zecora followed by the other two.

"His name is not mine to give to you, why not ask him yourself Scotaloo?" she said smiling, then looked to him with an endearing smirk putting him less on edge. The one called Scotaloo came out slightly from behind Zecora and looked to him.

"What's your name?" she asked. Nightmare Darkness was hesitant to say. His name was very dark but so was his home but he struggled to stand and towered over the young filly who shrunk back behind Zecora.

"My name is Nightmare Darkness to you, for I am a flyer by the moon." He said. The Unicorn and Apple Bloom looked at each other then back to him. Scotaloo was behind Zecora in a flash behind her shivering in fear. Zecora chuckled and looked to the fillies.

"Nightmare be true but take a closer look and you might see he is more like you.." She said as Nightmare turned to look at the fire and Apple Bloom looked at his flank and it was blank with no cutie mark. Apple Bloom walked out first followed by the Unicorn and Scotaloo.

"You don have a cutie mark? You're just like us! But is just a little weird that you speak just like Zecora…" she looked back at Zecora then back to Nightmare. He turned toward them and looked at their flanks and then his. He had wondered why he had never gotten his cutie mark but he simply was far to busy surviving the forest to worry about such things.

"Yes my flank is bare, but it is an easy thing to forget living in fear." He replied looking to the three.

"Well you really need to find your cutie mark! And we can help you because we are…the cutie mark crusaders!" all three joined together announcing as they placed all three of their blank flanks together. He gave a small smile these fillies were the reason he worked hard to scare them from the forest so they could live more fulfilling lives. They looked at each other and back to him.

"I'm Apple Bloom." Apple bloom introduces.

"I'm Scotaloo." Scotaloo said next

"I'm Sweety Belle." Sweety Belle finished.

"How long have you living in the Everfree forest Nightmare?" Sweety Belle asked cocking her head to the side in question. He considered his time there and looked to Zecora.

"How long ive been in the Ever free forest, is as long as or longer then when Zecora first showest." He replied. All three looked at Zecora who nodded in agreement.

"I was first scared by Nightmare first thinking him a bat, and then I found he was nothing more than a black pegasus at that." She said looking to the fillies. He sat down by the fire. As the Crusaders moved to sit across from him on his left and sat down.

"Nightmare have you ever been to ponyville?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I have been there, though I would be shunned without a care." He said looking to Apple Bloom.

"How are you so sure Nightmare? Like I bet you're an awesome pony, not as awesome as Rainbow Dash but still cool." Scotaloo said then Sweety Belle punched her hoof into Scotaloo's shoulder

"What?" Scoatloo asked genuinely. He turned to them and smile.

"You three are the first to see me and I don't wish to be as scary. As nightmare moon was my inspiration for choosing my current situation. Many Ponies have wondered here feeling like there was nothing to fear, so taking the mantle of Nightmare Darkness I drive them from this evil forest. No pony I fear to say would really wish to look my way, for I am an evil looking pony and live in darkness instead of day." He said. All three of them looked at him and look at one another.

"What?" they all asked. Zecora chuckled. As she walked to him handing him a bowl with her brew which he took and drank feeling the healing herbs begin to rejuvenate his body.

"What he says is this, ponies are scared of less than this." She said as she raised her hoof making the point.

"Oh I see what your sayin, everypony will be scared of him and run because he's a scary looking pony, but we really want you to be a new pony crusader Nightmare." Apple Bloom smiled and began to look at him with pleading eyes. He had to admit he always wondered what it was like to have friends. Even if they were fillies.

"I will join your crusade to find your cutie mark post haste." He said looking to Zecora for support who simply smiled and put her hoof around his shoulder.

"As soon as you make friends your happiness will never end." She said.

"Oh sweet! With ND we have five members. We have another member but she is in Manehatten." Scotaloo said with excitement. Sweety Belle smiled and stood up looking at him then Apple Bloom and Scotaloo.

"Come on let's take him to our club house. We have to give him the proper initiation." She said hopping up and down with excitement.

"Come on ND lets go." Scotaloo said leading them out the door, she hopped on a scooter and placed a helmet on same as Apple Bloom and Sweety Belle as they put on skies and held onto ropes. Nightmare followed them then looked at Zecora.

"Go have fun, it's been far too long since you have done." She said giving him a nudge. He followed the fillies outside. Scotaloos wings hummed to life as she put her wing power to powering her scooter. Nightmare opened his wins and followed them, they were fast, but he was easily able to stay with them. As they broke from the forest clutches he hesitated for a moment then continued to follow them. Nightmare flew close to the three crusaders who were laughing at the thrill of it all their laughter was infectious and he let out a small laugh which was deep and hearty which made him stop, he hadn't herd his own laugh before. He let out another laugh as the ponies began to go into town and he shot up like an arrow into the air high above the town. Hiding in the clouds as other pegasus flew around loftily. As they left town they slowed looking for him as he dove down again beside them. Heading along the road to the Apple farm he followed them for another minute before they stopped and the club house. It was nestled in an apple tree where he fluttered to the ground. Looking around he took in the sights the smells of the area. The crusaders took off their helmets and left them by the ramp that lead up to the Club house. he followed them as he walked into the door all three of the ponies were in front of him Sweety Belle at a pedistle, Scotaloo, was playing on the drums a steady bead and Apple Bloom was there writing feather in teeth ready to write down his name in the roster. Sweety Belle looked to him.

"Do you Nightmare Darkness pledge yourself to helping your fellow ponies to find their cutie mars as you to try to discover your own!" Sweety Bell said in an ominous voice. He thought it odd but decided to play along.

"I Nightmare Darkness do swear to help find your cutie marks somewhere." He pledged raising his hoof.

"Do you pledge yourself to help those in need and ponies who are your friends, confidaunts, pals, best buddies, nakima….Scotaloo what's nakima?" Sweety Belle looked at Scotaloo for an answer. She simply shrugged

"I heard it somewhere and it sounded cool so I put it in…" she said. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Just keep going." She urged Sweety Belle. She cleared her throat.

"Do you pledge yourself Nightmare Darkness to the cutie mark crusaders." She finished giving him the stink eye.

"I Nightmare Darkness do, for that I am sure." He pledged as he nodded. Then all three shouted in glee as Sweety belle tried to give him a cloak but she was too short to put it on him. He leaned down and she placed it on him but it was too small.

"I'll have to make you a new one…" she said rubbing her hoof under her chin. He chuckled. Feeling a warm feeling in his chest, is this what friendship is like? He wondered. There was a call from outside the club house.

"Apple Bloom we need ye to do your chores trees don't just buck themselves y'know." The thick accent was interesting, Apple bloom did have a slight one but the voice this belonged to was very thick. He turned around looking at the door as the three crusaders went to the window.

"Aww come on Apple Jack, we just got a new crusader, and well he has to learn the ropes first. Can't I do mah chores later?" she pleaded hanging her head out the window. Nightmare kept back not wanting to be seen.

"No Apple Bloom that's what y'said yesterday, now come on down here fore I come and get chu." She sighed. But Apple Jack was already walking up the ramp. And looked at her sister then passed her at Nightmare. She jumped in through the door and placed herself between Nightmare and the three crusaders.

"Who in Blue Blazes is this pony! Get back fillies." She said grinding her hoof along the wooden floor. He backed up he didn't wish to engage in a fight but he stood his ground.

"Wait sis, he's our new cutie mark crusader." She said going in front of Apple Jack and Scotaloo, Sweety Belle followed making a wall between them he simply looked at his new found friends and thanked they were there. Apple Jack looked bewildered.

"What are you on about a full grown stallion has his cutie mark. And he's too old to be in your club." She said glaring at him. He turned his flank and showed his flank and her jaw dropped.

"No cutie mark have I, for I have never told a lie." He said to her.

"Whoa partner you speak just like Zecora, what's going on here Apple Bloom who is this pony." She demanded answers as she strikes her hoof to the floor, but her stance was less aggressive.

"This is Nightmare Darkness. He's lived in the Everfree forest for most of his life even before Zecora cam to live there." Apple Boom began explaining.

"Ya and we met him at Zecora's at first we were afraid of him but he told us he's the one who has been scaring people for years keeping people away from the forest because it's dangerous." Scotaloo added.

"And we saw he had a blank flank and well we wanted him to be a cutie mark crusader so we can help him find his mark. " Sweety Belle finished. Apple Jack looked at him shock and with fear.

"You lived in that forest for years? What drove you to live there…I understand Zecora but what about you?" Apple Jack asked. Nightmare Darkness looked her up and down he had seen her from a distance as well as the other five from her group but up close her mane was ruff and tumbled from many hours working the farm she had a rustic allure but she was honest and well he could respect that. He walked closer to the crusaders and placed a hoof on Apple Blooms head and rustled it.

"Many thanks for the time it has been mostly sublime, Apple Jack I say this to you that I would never harm Apple Bloom. I live in Everfree forest that is true but I have watched over all of you. These fillies are quite a group, for I have never felt such hope. My time in the forest be sure, has lead my life to be a tad crude. I have never come to ponyville true, without a reason but to pass out Zecora's brew." He said. Apple Jack looked at him with wide eyes. His Lavender cat like eyes spoke volumes of his experiences but he was reserved and very wise it seemed and his speech was odd but made him sound all that much wiser. He walked behind her and out the door.

"Crusaders if you in ever need, simply say my name and I'll come at the utmost speed." He said plucking a feather and placing it on the door frame door, he then took to the air.

"Hey wait I have more questions for you!" Apple Jack hollered at him as she came back to her senses. He needed to get away from ponies so he went looking with his head in the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightmare flew up into the clouds and slowed his pace feeling like his worries were behind him. But he simply found a cloud and landed on it. It had been a small while since he had landed on one. The clouds above Everfree forest were wild and untamed. He laid down as he looked down on ponyville. It was peaceful enough. The encounter with Apple jack was one he didn't wish to repeat and though he felt a warm feeling in his heart from joining the Cutie mark crusaders he simply didn't wish to be considered dangerous, Apple Jacks first impression was the harsh honesty of every pony in ponyville he had summarized. Many times he had wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't run away from Cloudsdale. He slumped onto the cloud with a sigh. There was so much to think about when it came to social interactions with other ponies. He remembered back to when the Six had come into his woods for the first time after Luna has escaped her prison. He watched them from afar, there were even a few creatures that were moving in behind them to attack but he had stopped them by barrelling full force into a fight. He had gained a few wounds from that encounter. He looked at the inside of his leg and the reminisce of an old scar. He then his mind wondered into the past once again.

They had pressed on into the castle; the others lost their way and were separated from Twilight. He then took it upon himself to lead the five to Twilight, He flew into nooks and crannies of the ruins he had come to know as his second home he created small bangs and walked along the ground so they could hear his hoof steps clearly as they followed calling out Twilights name till finally they were lead to Twilight, he saw the group rescue Nightmare Moon from her own torment with the elements of harmony it was magical. Then Celestia came in through a hole in the roof and was reunited with her sister. It was very touching to see Luna begin to repent. After the battle he escorted the ponies back through the forest unbeknownst to them. Rainbow Dash was asking them if they had seen how awesome she was, Rarity was agreeing with Dash as she flipped her hair, Apple Jack was saying how Granny Smith wouldn't believe what tale she was about to say, Pinki was simply bouncing around the group in a style that represented a loaded spring, Fluttershy was at the back of the small herd smiling and nodding agreeing with everyone as quickly as she could with her small voice, and Twilight was leading them out of the wood silently smiling and nodding happy that everything turned out right. He was happy to see them go and then it was amazing that night fireworks from Canterlot and ponyville, the night sky was alight once again with celebrations for the return of Princess Luna and evil being vanquished. He stood just inside the treeline smiling at the small part he played in this tale though none would know it.

He opened his eyes from the memory as he her wings beat coming closer to him. He pulled the cloud around himself and hid as he hid in plain sight but then of all the clouds to land on the pony landed on his cloud, he frowned but didn't move. He peeked through a small bit he made and he saw it was Rainbow Dash. She was punching the cloud to make it just right and comfortable but inadvertently she was punching him in the side.

" What kin of cloud is this sturdy." She complained as she punched harder. Making his face contort in pain. He sucked in air. Then she seemed to stop and laid down putting her hooves behind her head. He sighed inwardly as she was now unknowingly using his body and a bit of cloud as a pillow. He laid there not moving. The she began to do something he did not think such a brash pony would do, begin to sing an hum as she moved her hoof to the beat in her head.

"Rainbow Dash….Oh Rainbow Daaaash." The voice belonged to Pinki pie. Rainbow stopped hummin and crawled over him and hung her hooves looking at Pinki.

"Don't you see I'm busy Pinki." She said in a tired lazy tone.

"No you look like your humming and singing on a cloud sandwich." She said smiling.

"You herd me?! Wait what is a cloud sandwich?" she asked confused.

"Oh that other pony is wrapped in the cloud you're on." she said obviously. Crap. Nightmare rolled out from under the cloud and bolted.

"What the!" Rainbow Dash was shocked and took off in pursuit of him she was an accomplished flier he knew and in speed he couldn't match her but he would have to outdo her in maneuverability. He shot down trying to get to the forest as quick as possible he looked over his shoulder as Rainbow Dash was gaining on him and Pinki was hopping along after them he banked to the left and spiraled down plummeting towards the earth, then opened his wings above the ground and was sailing like a bullet on wings into the Everfree forest and looking back Rainbow was hot on his hooves he hoped she would stop at the forest boundary but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. He began to weave throught the trees then stopped quickly and hid behind a tree then a teal blue streak passed by him going ridiculously fast.

"Where did he go! I almost had him…" Rainbows cry of frustration choed through the dark forest. Pinki Pie walked into view and Rainbow landed in front of her.

"Have you ever seen that guy before?" Rainbow asked. Pinki Pie gasped.

"Could he be a new pony to ponyville and if so he needs a welcome party! Oh I know exactly who and what to get…EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!" she shouted throwing her hooves up and confetti exploded everywhere. Then the smell of timber wolves became more prominent and his pupils shrank, sure he had dealt with the dragon but the wolves were still very active and would only move back to look at their old territory in time. Two wolves had surrounded them as Pinki shouted. They both looked around fully understanding their situation and had a look of fear.

"Pinki get out of here I'll hold them off." Rainbow said landing Pinki pulled out what seemed out of nowhere her party cannon and launched a shot of explosive confetti at a one timber wolf blinding it giving her a chance to run. Then both looked at Rainbow dash with a hungry look in their glowing eyes. He couldn't let her fight alone. He opened his wings startling Rainbow because he was just up in a tree as he dove down into the Timber wolf that had confetti on it from Pinki's attack.

"You who are you!" Rainbow asked as he backed up to her and they faced away from each other as a third timber wolf walked into the small clearing.

"No time for introductions, for to if we fail means our destruction." He said.

"Right…" she said as the timber wolf lunged at her and she struck it I the face making it jump back.

"To the Sky we must fly, for I hear Pinki Pie." He said hearing a scream.

"Pinki Pie!" Rainbow Dash launched into the sky immediately stunning the timber wolves with her speed he followed suit as he followed her, Rainbow was halfway to Pinki following her he then dove down to see Rainbow dash had shattered the timber wolf he landed next to Pinki and looked to Rainbow.

"Lift her up we must go, I want nothing to do with this timber show." He flapped his wings as rainbow and him, picked up Pinki and then flew to the field just outside Ponyville. When they landed Rainbow was tired from the extra load that was Pinki.

"Ok..now that were not in harm's way who are you?" Rainbow asked push her hoof against his chest. Pinki looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"I am Nightmare Darkness for that is my name, Please stay away from these woods just the same." He stated then turned and lifted his wings and took to the sky as he flew back to the Everfree forest.

"I wasn't done with you yet!" she said but did not pursue him. He saw that Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Apple Jack were heading to Rainbow and Pinki.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Nightmare flew away Rainbow looked to Pinki Pie.

"Nightmare Darkness… he's kinda scary looking and all. But might not be a bad pony." She set to flying just a few feet of the ground as she looked at Twilight leading the rest.

"What happened? We saw you chasing something into the Everfree forest what was it?" She asked

"A pony, well a pegasus pony goes by the name Nightmare Darkness. He helped Pinki and me get out of a tight spot with timber wolves…" she said rasing her hoof. Twilight looked concerned for a moment.

"Nightmare Darkness… sounds like trouble." She reasoned.

"Did yall say Nightmare Darkness. I had a run in with that pony at Apple Blooms club house. They were making him a member of their cutie mark crusaders, and surprisingly he didn't have a cutie mark. Oddest thing." She said looking perplexed.

"Yea and he talked all weird like Zecora. Rhyming and stuff…" Rainbow dash said. Fluttershy walked up to Twilight.

"I think I saw him just after I got my delivery for medicine from Zecora. He was really fast and going into the Everfree forest." She shuttered looking at the forest.

"He was nice and I think we should have a very pinki pie party inviting him!" Pinki put in. Rarity looked concerned as Sweety belle must have met this Nightmare character.

"Let's talk to the girls and get their story on him and see if we can get to the bottom of this." Rarity asked. Twilight nodded.

"Rarity, Apple Jack, and Rainbow dash go get the girls and meet us back at my tree." She ordered. Rainbow gave a salute with her hoof and went to find Scotaloo. Rarity and Apple Jack nodded at the same time and went to get Apple Bloom and Sweety Belle.

In Twilights tree she was pacing left and right as she considered all the information about this Nightmare Darkness.

"Spike." She said as he hopped up from sitting on the stairs.

"Yes Twilight?" he asked grabbing a scroll and quill.

"Make a Note to Princess Celestia. Dear Celestia we have had a new pony appear in ponyville who resides in the Everfree forest but is not Zecora if there is anything you might know about such a pony living there please let me know. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." She finished.

"Faithful student…Twilight Sparkle." He finished it and rolled it up and held it up and exhaled a jet of green flame sending the message directly to the Princess. Fluttershy was tending to Angel the bunny as she was asking it if he wanted a carrot. Pinki Pie was stuffing her face with a cupcake then looked to both of them

"Here have a cupcake." She said smiling.

"No th." Twilight was silenced with a cupcake and she chewed and wiped the extra icing from her face. Fluttershy shook her head.

"I…I can't I'm full thanks." She said timidly.

"Oh suit yourself." she said presenting a cake and devouring it in one bite and smiled licking her lips then her tummy rumbled.

"AH Supper time!" she said pulling out more pastries.

"Pinki it's in the afternoon." Twilight pointed out.

"That's exactly whi I need supper now and I'll have a late snack later." She pointed. Twilight rolled her eyes as she shook her head. That's Pinki pie for you. There was a knock on her door and spike answered it letting in Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash followed by the three crusaders who looked like they were ready for a lecture.

"Girls we need to ask you a few questions about your newest…member." Twilight asked as softly as she could. Scotaloo and Sweety Belle looked at Apple Bloom and she frowned.

"We don't know anythin… And even if we did we wouldn't betray a fellow Crusader." She said stubbornly only to be met with the glare of her older sister as well as all of their eyes staring at them. Scotaloo was sweating under the pressure then her eyes began to dart around.

"HesapegasusthatislivingintheforestthathasbeentherelongerthenZecora, 'sbecausehewasreallyweakforsomereasonandwesawthathedidn'thaveacutiemarksoweinvitedhimtocometojoinourclubandthenafterthatwegavetheinitiationtohavehimbecomeacutie mark crusader!" She finished breathing heavily to gain back her breath after spilling it all. Rainbow dash looked at her.

"Scotaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweety belle said simultaneously.

"Girls now it's not good to lie to your older sisters and friends." Rarity scolding them. Twilight looked at Rarity and nodded.

"Girls we just want to know if he's Dangerous or Not. We don't know anything about him." She explained.

"ND would never hurt us he would protect us." Scotaloo said defending him. The girls agreed.

"He's an honorary cutie mark crusader!" Apple Bloom argued. Twilight sighed putting her hoof to her forehead then looked at them.

"You all know we don't just hunt down anypony we don't know anything about him so we want to know him and understand his intentions." She said. The crusaders looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"Nightmare is a pony who has lived in the forest for years, or so he said and Zecora taught him to speak and so he speaks like Zecora, He doesn't have a cutie mark and well he seems nice…" Sweety Belle concluded. Twilight nodded.

"We should go see Zecora and get the full story." She summarized looking to the ponies. They went to leave as the crusaders began to follow.

"Hey where do you think yur goin?" Apple jack asked them.

"With you of course he's our friend to y'know." Apple Bloom retorted.

"Oh no you aint all you go back home and wait the Everfree forest aint no place for fillis like you. I'm going to tell Big Macintosh about you goin to see Zecora in the first place so you just march your little hooves back to the farm missy." Apple Jack ordered. Apple Bloom puffed out her cheeks in frustration and turned to go back to the farm Sweety Belle and Scotaloo followed her going back to their homes. As The others followed Twilight heading to Zecora's.

Nightmare was back in the woods now weaving amongst the trees as he saw the six begin to approach the forest. He could only imagine that they are on their way must be to see Zecora. He landed and began to follow them from a distance as they walked and talked about him?

"We have to tread lightly here ponies, we don't know anything about this Nightmare Darkness." Twilight said again.

"Im just sayin that when he was with Apple Bloom he looked imposin but he didn't threaten me more like was itchen to get away from me, afraid of me or somthin I dun know." Apple Jack said. As a bird squawked loudly startling her.

"Hate this place it's just not natural, things growin themselves." She said looking around the forest.

"This place is just too scary and the animals look after themselves." Fluttershy said in quiet horror.

"Yea he helped Pinki Pie and me get out of the forest when we were being attacked by timber wolves." Rainbow put in as she beat her wings just flying above the group. Pinki was bouncing up and down along with the group with a party hat on in full party mode. Zecora's hut came into view as the came into the small clearing and the group stopped at the door and Twilight knocked. Zecora opened the door and registered her guests.

"Welcome Twilight and friends to my home, Please come in here, and tell me the reason for coming this Zebra mare?" She said inviting them all in.

"sorry to barge in you like this Zecora." Twilight began to say.

"You did not barge in to my abode, you must have a reason for thinking yourself to bold." She said closing the door. Nightmare went to the side of Zecoras tree hut and looked In through the window listening to the conversation just keeping out of sight of the light.

"Zecora, we've had dealing with a pony who calls himself Nightmare Darkness. It seems you know him." Twilight asked.

"Yea, Apple Bloom said somthin about you knowin him really well." Apple Jack confermed.

"Ahh I know of whom you speak for I have known him for a very long time you see." she said.

"What do you know about him and what." She began to ask then Zecora put up her hoof stopping her in mid-sentence.

"I understand why you come asking questions about Nightmare Darkness but if you want answers for they are not mine, you will have to ask him in his time." She said.

"How do we speak to him." Twilight raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh I think you will be surprised at just who's eyes may be watching you beyond these walls of mine." Zecora said. Nightmare smiled then thought his secret identity was out, he flew around and opened the door to Zecora's Hut and opened the door drawing looks of everypony there.

"If you want to speak to talk to me, one must simply ask nicely." He said as his black wings spread out with his Lavender eyes cutting into their eyes as they gazed upon him. He had finally revealed himself to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The six looked at him stunned. He walked into the door and closed it with a kick of his rear hoof. It slammed making them come to their senses Fluttershy hid behind all of them covering her eyes quivering. It was Apple Jack who first said something.

"Ok…Twi we found him now what?" she looked to Twilight. Who blinked then stepped forward.

"I am." She started saying.

"Twilight sparkle I know of you as well as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinki Pie, and Apple jack of course I have known you ever since you walked into this dangerous wood." He said folding his wings behind his back making himself seem less threatening. His height was as tall if not just a slight bit taller than big mac his eyes bore into Twilights and for once she was at loss for words. His presence unnerved them and he was used to it. Pinki Pie was next to him, under him, behind him, then in front of him rubbing her hoof under her chin squinting at him then her eyes became round as she smiled and slapped a party hat on his head making his pupils shrink in shock.

"He's fine!" she said throwing up confetti in the air blowing a party favor loudly making his one eye twitch and his teeth grind and she began to hop around and genuinely go full out Pinki. His head pulled back but it was too late and Pinki had pushed a party favor into his mouth and he sighed making a high pitch squeal from the favor. Zecora burst into laughter.

"Nightmare I have known you a long time, and never have I seen you so surprised." She continued to laugh. He spit out the favor and just left the hat on hoping not to attract more of Pinki's attention. The other 4 giggled slightly as Fluttershy began to become more ok with the atmosphere of the hut. He tried to regain even a small amount of his former composure.

"If you come here telling me never to come to town again, I will never step near ponyville again." He said regaining their attention away from Pinki who was simply now background noise of mayhem that was pink. Twilight looked from Pinki back to him.

"No Nightmare it's me who should apologise we…or I didn't know anything about you so I assumed the worst." She said in conclusion.

"Yea and I just jumped down your throat an all I am really sorry bout that just a bit protective is all." Apple Jack said.

"You made me lie on you! You could have said it was your cloud!" Rainbow Dash specified as she crossed her front hooves just flapping above the floor. He looked at them all, ever since his run in with Discord his normal routine had been thrown all awry could he have had something to do with it he wondered. Nightmare sighed inwardly and refocused himself.

"Your apologies are not needed Twilight sparkle, and Apple Jack you are well to defend your sister from unknown attack, and to Rainbow Dash I meant no disrespect but I was hiding from sight because I cause unrest." He said calmly as he could. His unease with such a full room was shown on his face as he looked disgruntled. Rainbow simply turned away from him with a loud sharp breath. Zecora walked between Nightmare and the six.

"He is no treat to you unless you plan on causing harm to those around you." She said the girls looked at each other uneasily.

"How have you lived so long in the forest and why not just come to ponyville?" Rarity finally said walking forward upturning her left hoof to emphasize the question. Nightmare looked to her and smiled slightly.

"I remember little of how I came to be, I awoke beside a shining tree." He said frowing trying to think back to such a time. Many things had happened since seeming to awake in this forest as a young colt. He looked back to them.

"I do not have the answers you all seek for I know not mush about whom I be." He said looking perplexed then continued.

"I knew not of language and reading before I met my mentor, I was simply a mass of darkness in a forest of dark demeanor." He explained.

"Your saying you awoke under a shining tree? Where is this tree?" Twilight said intrigued. At this question Nightmare frowned.

"It has been long since I've been to my birthplace, but I now know not where it's resting place." He said. He didn't like to lie but he would not tell where the tree was. He did not trust them or anypony for that matter with such information. Zecora looked at him with a side glance measuring him but didn't say anything only venturing that if he refused to say it was for a good reason. The main six all looked at each other, and then looked to him.

"You sure you don't know…" Twilight pressed. Nightmare glared at her,

"My word you will have to take, for its all of this conversation I'm willing to partake." He said stiffly making for sure that the subject was not to be discussed. The air of the hut became very tense, but he relaxed looking to the entire group.

"Rarity, Apple Jack if it's your wish me not in Apple Blooms, and Sweety Belle's club, please simply tell me and I will not be seen." He asked them. They looked at each other and came to an understanding.

"Well as much I find you a freighting looking pony I do not think you an evil one. But if one thing happens to my sister I will hunt you down and do the most horrible thing I can imagine to you…got that." She said walking forward and putting a hoof against his chest which didn't budge as his muscles tensed.

"Double goes for me." Apple Jack said walking beside Rarity. He nodded thinking probably they didn't even realize how many times he has watched their backs from predators in these woods. He looked out into the gloom of the forest and understood the time was soon to be dusk.

"It is getting late for you, I will escort you from the forest gloom." He said turning around and opening the door walling out of it.

"We don't need your help getting back to ponyville." Rainbow said with confidence. He looked over his shoulder and laughed out loud making her statement sound like a joke.

"The fact you feel you think I have never escorted you before tell me that I have done well, for you see every time you have entered here I have watched over thee." He began into a trot as they began to follow him now slightly unnerved more than when they first met him.

"What…wait. You're tellin me that you have watched over us from afar in this here forest?" Apple Jack asked coming up just on his left flank as Zecora waved them goodbye closing the door to the hut. Nightmare was now alert but turned to answer Apple Jack and saw they all were looking at him strangely.

"Yes, I have watched you all from the shadows, your discovery of the elements as well as any other time any of you have come making sure you returned without any aliments." He explained.

"Then where were you when we got poisoned by the poison Joke!" Rainbow Dash pointed a accusing hoof. He simply chuckled.

"Zecora was there and warned you all of the poison joke, but you all still were running around think it no less harmless then poison oak." He chuckled.

"Oh ya…" she crossed her hooves in midair unhappy she was proven wrong. They walked in solitude before Fluttershy of all ponies came up just behind him with her head down nervously.

"I…I would like to thank you for getting the medicine for Mr Rooster this morning." She said her voice was just above a whisper. He smiled looking over his shoulder.

"A simple errand for Zecora, I like the trips to your home because it has many flora." He said as he looked ahead again. Twilight pulled Rarity back just out of ear shot of Nightmare.

"What do you think Rarity?" twilight asked. Rarity looked him over again then to her.

"he seems like a very regel stallion whom has not a lot of social experience…but he has something off about him I can't tell what…it's like the same feeling of…"

"Nightmare Moon." Twilight finished with Rarity. They both looked at each other understanding that this Stallion must be linked to Nightmare Moon somehow if at all or maybe it was simply their imagination running off with them. They reached the edge of the forest and the lights of ponyville lit the way for them.

"There you all are, I will see you all no doubt for now that my secret is out." He said as he turned around walking towards the forest.

"Do you really like living in Everfree forest." Twilight asked turned voicing the groups stopped and chuckled. Then remembered his party hat, removing it he gave it back to Pinki who looked at him oddly.

"You all have a home here, just like yours I feel at home here though it's not the most first of choice, living anywhere else seems like living without a voice." He said though trying to relay his feeling through speech of how he felt towards the Everfree forest it was hard to explain. The ponies looked at him worriedly as he walking into the wood and the blackness engulfed him. The ponies went back to their homes and slept on their encounter with the odd any slightly mysterious Pony Named Nightmare Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twilight couldn't shake the fact that that the feeling Nightmare Darkness gave off was more then familiar. She had begun to bury herself in her studies when finally she couldn't find much on the reason Luna had become Nightmare Moon, simply put it was only because she was overcome by jealousy and her heart was turned. Then a commotion outside as streaks from the pony crowd as she ran out to see what was wrong then she saw the situation. A foal carriage was barrelling down a hill heading for a sharp drop. Before she could help a streak of rainbow flashed in the sky and Rainbow dash was stopping the carriage. It slowed and stopped before the plunge and everypony cheered.

"Just earlier I heard she save a filly from a well." Came a random pony

"Is that right? Wow Rainbow dash is really a hero." The pony next to him agreed. Twilight smiled at her friend as Apple Jack chuckled.

"that Rainbow dash is somthin." She said. Rainbow Dash then looked concerned into the carriage.

"Oh no! There is something wrong with the baby!" she announced drawing surprised gasps from the crowd.

"She's not cheering for evrypony's favorite hero Rainboow Dash!" she said holding up the baby pony up for everyone to see then they began to cheer again. Twilight wand Apple Jack were just as shocked when Rainbow announced there was a problem but with her last comment they both looked at eachother with side long glance. Rainbow then returned the baby to her mother as photos of her was being taken. Scotaloo popped up with a rainbow colored wig her face full of admiration for her idol.

"There are no words in the dictionary that could describe Rainbow Dashes awesomness." She said beaming. Twilight looked to Apple Jack.

"I can think of a few new words." She said with a hoof to her mouth.

"And I bet modest aint one of em." Apple Jack said agreeing. As Rainbow dash was showering her "fans" with kisses before flying in a lightning bolt pattern creating the cloud design. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinki had shown up just as Rainbow was making her exit.

"No but she is kinda awesome." Twilight admitted with a smile. After her departure, Twilight looked to Apple Jack.

"Could you ponies come and help me I find I need some help with my research." Twilight asked.

"Oh what you wonderin now? All you ever do is research or study." Apple jack pointed a hoof. Then sighed.

"Well I am don't the mornin chores so I guess I could give you some help." She agreed. Rarity shrugged.

"I just finished my contemplation and have time to spare. But I must remind you my time is precious." She said poshly then smiled.

"Of course not when a friend is need." She walked up to Twilight. Pinki bounced up and down behind her as fluttershy followed them.

"Of course!" Pinki said enthusiastically.

"I…um…yes I can help." Flutter said. The group went to Twilights home and began to look for anything that might be related to Nightmare moon and once again the subject was very dry in terms of information, simply folklore and legend. Finally after several hours Pinki exploded.

"I can't find anything on Nightmare moon!" she flopped on her back and faked looking dead then rolled over and stood up.

"Im hungry. Let's go out for a bite to eat…" she said standing up. Twilight sighed and as she was about to disagree her stomach grumbled loudly. She laughed awkwardly.

"Yea why not let's go to Sugar Cube corner." Rarity put out the offer. They all agreed and left going out the door and began to walk down the main street. Then a crowd of ponies were looking up to see that three elder ponies were on a balcony but as the fourth one began to walk onto the balcony it began to buckle and break under the added weight. Everyone was shocked and they were about to jump into action before Rainbow Dashes voice announced to everyone.

"Never fear your friendly neighbourhood Rainbow Dash is here!" she said as she bolted under the falling balcony and slowed it down to a safe stop and placed it gently down. Everypony cheered as she turned around and began to drink in the praise.

"we would be lost without you." One pony said.

"You our hero Rainbow Dash." Said another. Then with that followed by a chant of her name by the adoring ponies.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!" the crowd cheered. Rainbow then flew up and put her hoof to her ear.

"I can't hear you!" she said making the crowd chant louder as she threw her hooves up in the air from one side to the next. Twilight and company looked on very weary of Rainbows reactions.

"Call me silly, But I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Twilight said putting a hoof up with a look of concern.

"You may be right…silly." Pinki said as they followed their friend with a group of adoring fans into Sugar Cube corner. Where she continued to parade herself to her adoring fans.

Nightmare Darkness had completed a normal routine by searching for anything or anyone in trouble. He finally came around to visit Zecora who was just locking up her hut as he landed to greet her.

"Off to town I see," then she finished his sentence

"To bad you can come with me." She said not giving him room to argue. She pulled out a robe from her saddlebag and gave it to him.

"Come with me, sore ponies you should see." Zecora said as she began to walk away. He followed her putting on the robe covering his head so his eyes were better shielded from curious ponies. He followed her and unlike Zecora she struck up a conversation.

"So you withheld the truth, you know that not a good thing to do." She said.

"I know that to be true, only am worried that something bad will happen soon." He said walking besider her shortening his strides so he didn't make Zecora walk to fast.

"Is something amiss in this forest?" She asked frowning.

"The forest is growing unruly more and more, but I don't know the reason what for." He said pulling back his hood looking at her.

"What will happen will, and during that time the truth I will tell." He said looking forward.

"I trust your judgement, but I only hope it will not be very bad as you make it." As they exited the forest he put his hood up shadowing his face. When they entered the town it was bustling with life pegasus's, earth ponies, Unicorns all living in harmony. It was something he enjoyed to see there were looked to him and Zecora but they were mainly directed at him. He only hoped that his cover would not be blown. Just then five of the six came around the corner and saw Zecora.

"Hey Zecora." Apple Jack greeted followed by the rest. But something was off.

"Of the five I see but why is Rainbow Dash not with your company?" Zecora asked The ponies rolled their eyes and that spoke volumes to Nightmare but he simply smiled.

"Don't get me started Rainbow Dash has saved a few ponies today and shes not the shred modest about it if anything its inflating her ego beyond anypony I have ever met…" Twilight said.

"I can think of one." Rarity said without hesitating. Which made them look to her.

"what I had a rotten time at the Galla with Blue blood." She said. Still sore about that it seemed. Pinki was coming closer to him looking at him with a scrutinizing eye then smiled and began to hop announcing his name

"OH hey Nigh." She was cut short by his hoof in her mouth.

"It is not wise to say my name, for other ponies might run away…" He said slowly pulling his hoof away making Pinki smile.

"Ok but what do I call you then." She said. He put his hoof to his head sighing.

"Please call me Night for that will work just fine." He concluded putting his hoof down. Zecora chuckled.

"I pulling him along, but he is still so very headstrong." She nudged him. Which made him roll his eyes.

"Well anyways Rainbow dash is simply bein not a good hero only wanting more praise, if she had any of your modesty Nightma…Night. I think we would be happy for her. But I just can't agree with how she carries herself." Apple Jack said. He got an idea of what was goin on.

"Well I see your problems with a pompous hero, but who said there can't be more than one, I say be heroes yourselves and teach her the meaning of modesty…for who can teach better than a friend court?" he said explaining.

"A friend court?" Apple Jack said.

"It means a friend or friends in a position of influence." Twilight explained without thinking about it.

"But I see, why don't we take his advice and patrol ponyville as heroes. Then." Twilight was about to explain.

"Say no more I am on it I have the perfect costumes!" Rarity said with a gush of enthusiasm. Nightmare chuckled.

"Twilight and all I have one thing though maybe will work for you all. Choose a persona then each pose as this hero and help Rainbow dash see the error of her ways for that I believe is the only way." He said looking to Zecora who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Night." Twilight smiled but Rarity was already going to her home to design and fix up the hero costumes. The ponies waved goodbye and took off after Rarity to see how they could help. Zecora looked to him and laughed.

"Look at you, all wise and smart giving ideas and helpful words." She smiled as they began to grocery shop she needed some help. A few hours passed and he was packed full carrying her things when a shout alerted him to a falling Hot air balloon. He saw Rainbow Dash was signing an autograph not paying attention for the pony in distress he herd her say she had ten seconds then she finished the signature and was up like a bullet and going to rescue. His trained eyes though didn't miss the masked costumed pony hopping from rooftop to rooftop to save the day and when the pony was plucked from danger he smiled. Zecora chuckled.

"I feel those ponies have everything under control now don't you?" she said. He nodded simply as he followed her leaving ponyville he trusted the main five could help teach their friend a lesson which he had no doubt would be a humbling one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nightmare greeted the day with a wince at the light. His bags under his eyes told of his restless sleep. Questions had plagued him all night questions Twilight and the others had asked him. Where did he come from, who were his parents how did her come to wake under the shining tree. He stood up and stretched opening his wings and took to the sky going towards the ruins of the old castle, diving down to the front doors that lead into the old run down throne room. He looked around and began to examine the area then he made his way to the library. He began to look for something he didn't know what but simply…a lead to maybe something about the tree. He spent hours looking at books but got nowhere. He left her library making his way outside the castle ruins then took flight following stairs that lead down to a canyon floor. He landed close to the floor and landed entering the cavern that was hidden under the castle ruins. Looking at the silver tree he didn't know what to think other then it was simply harmonic. He touched the trunk and his hoof heated and he was thrust back by an invisible wall and then something unhinged in his chest. His eyes flared and let out an intense energy as he struggled to stand. Then his mane and tail began to shimmer a deep blue different from his normal purple. He looked at his hooves as a hot pain began to surge up through his every vein and he howled in pain he reared up stomping on the ground making it fracture. Then a deep voice entered his thoughts.

"There you are…Nightmare Moon." He gasped forcing his mind blank but the entity had a iron grip on his mind.

"Who are you, to call me nightmare moon!" he demanded looking around the cave but it was empty. He galloped out of the cave looking up and around and the voice laughed a deep laugh that shook him to his core.

"You are not Luna…strange where did she? Well no matter you will do…" The voice summarized as the forest began to spin as the darkness began to take his vision.

"You will do my bidding…" The voice commanded as Nightmare fought against the overwhelming pressure. With his last thoughts were of his new found fate and that of his new position. He only hoped that the main six could stop whomever was in control of this dark presence, all this flashed in his mind as the ground seem to greet him with darkness.

Celestia was listing to a report being given to her by Shining armor when her sister Luna walked in with a very worried look on her face. Shining armor stopped and Celestia nodded to him dismissing him.

"What is it sister… you look unnerved." Celestia asked, Ever since the return of her sister life had been easier having not to worry about the night as she had in the previous thousand years. Luna looked to the guards and waved her hoof telling them all to leave the room they looked hesitant but Celestia nodded to them and they complied closing the doors behind them.

"I fear something very wrong has happened my sister." She said beginning to pace back and forth her hair fluttering like shimmering velvet.

"What do you mean Luna…tell me we can have the guards look into it I am sure." Celestia tried to comfort her sister.

"I was Nightmare moon…and still a part of her resides in me…and I fear I have not been truthful to you dear sister. I was jealous of thee and tried to dethrone you but I was not acting alone. Somepony or something had lent me its power and so when I finally fell it was to it and I became trapped in my own body full of rage and hate…" she began to explain. Celestia face became grave, not at the fact of her sister but something that could turn her sister against her that long ago but now it was free.

"I guess the intervention of the elements of harmony used to fight Nightmare Moon did not destroy what was a hold of you." She asked kind of hoping. Luna shook her head and looked to her again.

"I come telling you this because I felt a sensation I may have a link with whatever I my be... But I know it has taken a new pony… we may be in for a major problem but I do not know who or what its intentions are I only remember something to do with elements…" she said as she tried to remember but it seemed like her mind began to grow fuzzy when she tried to recollect her interactions with the presence. She wavered and almost collapsed but Celestia caught her holding her up.

"Guards! Take Princess Luna to her room she is exhausted…" she ordered as she stood up as the guard escorted the Princess to her room. Celestia then turned to see Shining armor walking in looking concerned for Celestia.

"Shining, double patrols, We may have a problem." He saluted and left to go get the preparations. Celestia looked out the window.

"I only hope were not too late." She said to herself.

Trees gnarled and twisted betrayed that this was not the forest in Equestria as a black pegasus walked along the road green prowling eyes burning into the pony. The sight of a black darkened city came into view as the pony walking into the city without a stopping stride. Dark creatures darted into the doorways as the Black Pegasus approached the largest castle like structure where the guards barred the way and lifting a hoof the creature's necks bent at unnatural angles and fell to the ground as he continued to walk forward. The doors of the castle opened to him noiselessly and siting at the throne was a dark creature her hair was blue with a streak of green her teeth sharp as knives as her eyes looked to the rude intruder as nothing but a rude and soon to be very dead pony.

"Kill him." ordered the queen. Several changelings rushed him with the look of ravenous creatures. He smiled maliciously as he lifted his hoof again and spoke.

"Kneel." His voice was deep and cruel bringing a heavy gravity that stopped the charging changelings making them kneel before him. Queen Chrysalis looked at him unnerved, none have ever ordered her people but her. She glared at the intruder.

"Who are you…" she asked stepping from her throne with her hone glowing green. He chuckled stepping to her and looking her in the eye with his lavender colored eyes.

"To you it is…master." His voice was solid and firm like an elder talking down to a child. Queen Chrysalis looked at the pony outraged.

"I am under no pony!" she lashed out and launched a beam of concentrated energy at him. He did not move but simply stood ther as the beam struck him sending him flying back. He got back up and chuckled rotating his shoulder. He was gone, she looked around franticly. Then turned around to see him sitting on her throne looking down at her.

"Know this Changeling Queen you are to listen to my order…or I will find your replacement…" he said now walking down towards her as he raised his hoof as an unseen force began to squeeze around her neck. Queen Chrysalis air flow was slowly but surely being cut off, she fell to the ground coughing and hacking.

"Do I have your co-operation…" he asked making it sound like he didn't care either way. She quickly nodded and she felt air rush back into her lungs and she coughed loudly looking up to him.

"What can I do for you…" she asked sounding more frightened then humbled. With garnered a smiling response from him.

"I want you to invade Canterlot…" he said with a smile.

Luna tossed and tuned in her bed as images of dark things came invading her dreams.

"I am the walker of dreams!" Her voice echoed in ruins of the castle that was once her home.

"Fitting don't you think?" came a voice as a dark pony walked through the mist towards her.

"No…your." Her eyes were round with shock and horror.

"Did you miss me Nightmare Moon or should I say…Luna." His laughed then echoed all around her. She looked to her adversary and raked her hoof against the ground.

"I will make you rue the day you invaded my dreams." She said harshly.

"Now now…you know me Luna you can't hurt me here but I have to say you should watch your back…I am coming for Canterlot…" he said as his form then dissipated into a thick black smoke.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop me…" He said as the smoke lunged at her. Her eyes flashed open and bolted up screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nightmare Darkness awoke to pitch black all around him he stood up and tried to walk but chain rang out and he looked to his hooves to see that were chained to the floor. He remembered he was in Everfree forest and the dark sinister voice that clouded his mind then blackness…where was he now.

"Where is this place, it feels so displaced." He said almost to himself.

"Oh you are awake…" Came a voice that echoed all around him making it seem he was surrounded.

"Who is this, to keep me captive like this?" He ordered. The reply was that of laughter.

"You may know me as Nightmare Moon." The voice said, its voice seemed to border between feminine and masculine.

"How can thee be Night mare Moon, if she is back sitting on the throne!" he shouted at the darkness.

"Such disrespect." The voice said then appearing to walk into the light that seemed to surround him was Nightmare moon then she morphed into his exact opposite but with glowing eyes that showed his power oozing out making it hard for him to look away.

"I am the presence that took over Luna…I did not take into account how strong the elements of harmony were…and Celestia of course but now I plan to go about my plans more tactfully then before I was locked away in that prison." he said with a sting of anger, he calmed down and looked again to Nightmare.

"You were created for me…your body belongs to me…you are like my child." It teased.

"What you speak is not true, I am no fool." Nightmare argued.

"Ah my dear child… You were under the tree of harmony because your mother…buts that nither here nor there. She will get what is coming to her." He placed his hoof on his chin seemingly to ponder something.

"Remember this Nightmare Darkness your no longer in control anymore, and to the original question of where you are… you are in your own body." He then spred his hoof to the darkness as it disappated to show what his body saw he was looking out through his own eyes but his body did not respond do his commands.

"I am a prisoner within my own flesh, but who are you to do this." He demanded. It laughed looking at him with a look of amusement.

"I am everything you fear and everything that is wrong with the world." He said simply.

"And it is my intention to take back what is mine…all of Equestria." He said simply.

"Who are you if not Discord whom ruled before." He asked now.

"Never mention that Creature in my presence!" He boomed as he struck him to the ground. Although being in his own mind, pain was still prevalent.

"That deviant creature is nothing but a speed bump in my plans and since he is now in stone because of Celestia and Luna I shall." He began to explain.

"Discord is freed by the very people you speak." He smiled smugly. This news stopped him mid-sentence the look of uncertainty flashing across his face just before it vanished under a steely gaze. Razing his hoof he began to strike Nightmare mercilessly before he again blacked out.

Princess Luna walked up the castle watchtower and looked to her sister.

"I will take watch of the night sister." She said as Celestia looked at her in turn and smiled.  
"Thank you Luna I hope all goes well." She said walking towards the door that lead to the stairs.

"Sister what about the warning?" she asked. Celestia nodded.

"We have increased the guard and gotten ready for any attack this creature may pose." She said confidently. Luna looked worried as she stepped closer to the spyglass that overlooked Equestria.

"My sister we feel that it will not be enough the creature was so dark…so sinister in nature that ever since you banished myself and it to the moon it had festered a hatred of all pony folk. We fear that it will not be enough." She said voicing her doubts. Celestia nodded understanding her sisters plight for she herself had felt the same trepidation against the threat, she was powerless against it combined with Luna when last she faced it.

"I fear it as much as you sister but we must not let our fear rule us. Twilight and the other of the elements of harmony will have to rise to the challenge. But I have to see to the preparations for the week. We are to receive Princess Cadance sometime at the end of the week." She said placing a reassuring hoof on her sister's shoulder. They had been through so much and ever since being reunited with her sister they had no time to simply talk, it always seemed something would come up.

"We understand sister, Go and sleep I will stand guard like in days of old." She said with a smile, which Celestia returned in kind as she left her sister to watch of the sleeping ponies of Equestria.

Queen Chrysalis paced in her study as one of her changeling servants brought her some food from the royal kitchens. Her disjointed horn glowed green as she brought the food up to her mouth and sampled it and decided it was fin then dismissed her subject with a rise of her hoof. She looked out over her kingdom. It was true her children were in need of sustenance but the way she was to go about getting it she didn't like at all. Being ordered to do her…master's bidding was all but taxing. To pose as Princess Cadance and infiltrate Canterlot and marry a unicorn named Shining armor was an amazing plan to say the least and to top it all off he had warned them so now they were on high alert. She was aggravated but he had told her that the love between the couple was very real and would give her much power, but that was remains to be seen. Closing her eyes she let out a exasperated sigh, then the door of her room opened.

"Who dares distur." She began with a hiss but was silenced by the look of her new master.

"Why I do dear Chrysalis…" he said unenthusiastically. She could feel the energy radiate from his body it was a scary thought that her master once had control of an alicorn princess and still had so much power wielded through just a mere pegasus.

"It is time for you to depart "My Queen" he said with sarcasm.

"You are to intercept her between trottington and ponyville." He said walking closer to her making her head pull back but put his hoof on her chin and pulled her face closer to his and smiled.

"Do not disappoint me." He said then as his eyes became cold and harsh making her knees buckle but her held her chin to his face.

"I….I will not fail you." She stammered. He released her and smiled turning away from her and left the room.

"You better not. For if you do…I will make you wish you were never spawned from the cocoon of your mother." He chuckled as the door behind him closed with a slam leaving her to tremble at the thought of what would happen to her if she did.

There was a knock on the door after a minute brining her back to the situation at hoof, she stood up and walked to her door and opened it.

"What is it." She asked very posh like. The Capitan of her guard looked to her.

"We are ready to leave your highness." He said being comforting as much as he could. She smiled slightly she did so enjoy his company but a simple nod and opened the door walking in front of him, he followed her keeping his distance. His feeling was of anger at the newest member of the hierarchy manipulating his queen. Walking out of the doors he nodded to his fellow changeling guard as they formed a protective circle around their queen as they took to the sky to intercept Princess Cadance's envoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Princess Cadance was sitting in her carriage being pulled by her guards as she was accompanied by her personal guard as she was on her way to Canterlot. She had been flying for three hours from her home to see her soon to be husband. She was giddy with excitement, as she physically hugged herself with her hooves falling back onto her plush pillows. Looking out over the land she was blissfully unaware of her impending fate. Her captain looked to her and smiled.

"How are you your highness? Comfortable?" he asked chuckling as he pulled back just to see if his Princess needed anything.

"I am fine Valiant Oath, Just wish we could be at Canterlot by now." She said laying down chuckling and lifted her head up.

"How are your preperations. Shining Armor has been so busy with protecting Canterlot. I hope my presence will help him worry less." She said almost to herself. Valiant Oath chuckled.

"Shining Armor is a good stallion, known him ever since he was a cadet in the academy. He will be invigorated with you being there to help him plan your wedding. But we will arrive there soon in due time. " Valiant said with a smile, he then nodded to her dismissing himself to fly around the perimeter.

Queen Chrysalis and her changeling guard saw the envoy approach as every nerve in her body begin to prickle at the impending fight. She was to overtake Cadance and become her, no easy task considering Cadance was an alicorn. She looked to her captain and nodded as he smiled maliciously. Hi lifted his hoof and the trap was sprung Queen Chrysalis flew up to the Princess who was in shock as she was now surrounded by battle between Changelings and her guard she began to attack them with lights of energy. Chrysalis yelled as she barreled into Cadance making her fall from the carrage down to the forest below, she was after her and just before Cadance struck the ground she opened her wing as and tumbled onto the ground. Queen Chrysalis landed softly onto the ground and chuckled looking down at her.

"To easy…" she said walking towards Cadance who tried to stand but in the fall it seemed she had sprained her front left ankle.

"Who are you…do you know who I am!" she said putting on a brave face despite her terror.

"I am Queen Chrysalis of the changelings. Yes I do know who you are. " she said smiling as she walked through a shadow of a tree and appeared again in the light as a spitting image of Cadance smiling maliciously.

"What…why would you do this." She demanded an answer. Chrysalis simply chuckled. Cadance glared and her horn glowed blue as she began her attack on Chrysalis, She replied in turn by her Cadance look alike horn glowing green and the two energies collided as they exploded in a shower of sparks and flares . Cadance smiled as she saw her guard began to dive bomb Chrysalis.

"You will lose, my guard will apprehend you and we will take you in front of Princess Celestia." She said defiantly as she pushed her forehead forwards with a burst of energy making Chrysalis take a step back and straining against Cadance's magic. Cadance's guard slowed down and landed by Chrysalis and all their faces had a look of smiles as they began to walk past Chrysalis and towards her laughing. Cadance's eyes opened wide in shock and fear. Valiant Oath was dragging himself by the wing as the battered and beaten Valiant Oath lay there bleeding and broken. The Valiant standing over him changed into a black leathery creature as it put its hoof over him threateningly. Chrysalis smiled at her victory.

"Stop now and I may spare your captain." Chrysalis said stepping forward feeling her opponent had lost her will to fight. Cadance looked down and stopped her attack as the changeling guard surrounded her.

Nightmare pulled at the chains that held him in place. He cursed his frailty and his lack of inability to fight for his body. The creature that had control of his body hadn't given him its name but he did not believe anything it said.

He stood up his body was battered and bruised but it was all in his mind right, how could he be trapped in himself couldn't he fight somehow? He thought back to a time he first met Zecora in the forest.

The trees were laden with moss as he made his way towards smoke that seemed to bellow into the sky. Going to investigate he landed seeing a strange creature of black and white. He investigated the creature for the next couple of days. As interesting as it was it resembled a pony but again it was so different. He kept close to her for weeks without her knowledge until one fateful day she was in perle by running into group of dogs who seemed interested in her for less then natural tastes. He intervened saving her and it was from that day he came to know her little by little learning to speak, read, and rationalize. She told him that she knew of him since the third week she had come to live in the forest, thinking him a bat. He chuckled at the memory and a presence in his mind wiped all happiness away he opened his eyes and was staring up at his evil reflection.

"Taking a trip down memory Lane are we?" He said lifting Nightmares head, in response Nightmare said nothing but stared defiantly into his captors eyes.

"You will lose, the day you think I will give in is far from ever happening." He said spitting out his anger.

"Well, I do say you are more like your mother then I care to admit." He chuckled and struck his face making the world spin.

"Just listen to this young colt, I have the fall of Canterlot in the works and soon I, or we will pay a visit to a dear friend of mine…bak in the day he owned a beautiful piece of property called the Crystal empire. The Stallion had vision I give him that….but he gor to complacent and fell but I know where he is…you can see a lot from the moon living there for a thousand years." He said chuckling.

"But anyway I wonder…how will your pony friends deal with an army of Changelings and the fall of Canterlot." He summarized. Chuckling turning to leave his captive.

"They will stop you… anything you may toss, the mane six will surly make you cross." He said smiling at it defiantly.

"Insolent colt!" it said with a crushing blow rocking his head. When he next awoke his jaw hurt and rubbed it, he felt another presence approach him it felt different. Discors sauntered into the light and looked around.

"You really have not a lot going on up here do you Nightmare Darkness." He said turning his back to him then leaning backward looking at him.

"Why are you upside down?" he asked seriously then smiled chuckling.

"Discord? Are you here of your own accord?" he asked surprised this place was the last place he expected to find the trickster.

"Glad to see me? Well you know it's the great thing about being….me I am Discord." He said smiling as he held up the feather Nightmare had given him when they fought the dragon together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luna and Celestia looked to each other as the envoy of Princess Cadance.

"I hope her journey was not to rough." Celestia said looking to Shining armor that beamed at the sight of his fiancés envoy but tried to keep himself composed in front of his highness. The envoy slowed at the barrier that Shining Armor had put up, his horn began to glow making a hole appear to let the group in. they landed and they walked over to greet their guest. Princess Cadance stepped down from her carriage and looked around and her eyes locked onto Shining Armor making him smiled wide.

Chrysalis was amazed at what she felt coming through the barrier. She could eat to her hearts content, the love in Canterlot was enough to feed her children for decades or dare she think centuries. He turned her head to see her rival leaders Luna and Celestia. Then beside them was a white unicorn that struck her with more love then she had ever encountered. This must be her "fiancé" she smiled as his love seemed to flow into her through her and surround her in a cloud. She smiled and chuckled walking over to her greeting party.

"Greetings and welcome Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Celestia greeted with a nod. Chrysalis bowed to her and smiled.

"It has been to long Princess Celestia." She replied.

"Princess Luna." She then nodded to her which Luna greeted in similar fashion. Shining armor took his place beside her just before her guard did making her leader of her guard begin to growl but she silenced him with a steely glare and he nodded bowing away.

"Let me show you up to your room." Shining armor offered smiling. Chrysalis giggled and smiled.

"Of course my love." She said drawing a huge smiled from as he blushed, walking just ahead of her leading the way Shining Armor's chest seemed to puff out with pride at the presence of his fiancé. Chrysalis followed them looking at the grandeur that was Canterlot she had never been there for fear of being found out but now she never wanted to leave. They entered the throne room and Celestia took her place and Luna by her side.

"I am so happy for you two. I have a few ponies in mind that will make sure your wedding will go off without any problems. Shining Armor, I will need to see you after you show Princess Cadance to her room." She said. Chrysalis bit back a laugh only because of how well this was going everyone was fooled, maybe her master was a threat to her but with this much love that supplied by her soon to be husband dare she entertain the idea of opposing him and taking it all for herself.

"Princess Cadance?" Celestia said braking her train of thought with a questioning look.

"Oh yes that sounds wonderful please get the ponies in question." She said with a polite nod. Shining Armor looked to her.

"This way I'll show you to your room." He said smiling. Chrysalis followed him down the corridor and up the stairs and as they entered her room Shining Armor ambushed her with a kiss that was passionate and heartfelt. He stopped and pulled away looking confused. Feeling that her cover might have been blown Chrysalis brushed her hoof along his rigid jaw and smiled.

"I can only imagine the stress it is looking after the barrier, let me help ease your mind. I'll take away your stresses my love." She said softly smiling. Her horn began to glow green and she began to force her will on his mind. His mental barrier was like striking a brick wall and so she focused her thoughts to a fine point and began to chip away at his mind and pulled herself back and smiled as he shook his head.

"Feel better?" she asked sweetly. He looked to her and smiled blissfully.

"I haven't felt better." He replied.

Sweety Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootalo were in their club house looking at each other board as could be.

"Where is Nightmare I haven't seen him in days." Scootalo said signing.

"Should we go and ask Zecora if she's seen him." Sweety Belle suggested.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea." Apple Bloom agreed. They all looked at each other and nodded in unison. They all left their clubhouse walking through the town and made their way towards the foreboding forest. Scotaloo was now leading the group into the Everfree forest and walking in the direction of Zecora's hut. The gloom of the forest seemed to begin to press in on the fillies. The group began to slow down as Scotaloo's fear began to grip her heard then a loud snap of a stick from their left. They all jumped back with a scared squeak. Zecora pushed a beard of moss from a low hanging branch as she looked to the fillies.

"Apple Bloom and friends this is not a good time to tread." She said scowling walking to the fillies.

"Zecora were just wondering where Nightmare is. He didn't show up for our club meetin." Apple Bloom said stepping forward. Her look of concern softened to one of understanding.

"I fear cutie mark crusaders, I have not seen him and it make me fear for him." She said looking up to the trees.

"Come to my hut for it is not safe to strut." She said smiling. Zecora Lead them to her hut and closed the door behind them and closed the blinds.

"Little fillies you must listen well for the tale I am about to tell. Nightmare Darkness is missing I say for he has not been to my home in many a day." She said looking worried.

"Well what can we do Zecora." Sweety Belle asked

"If I had something of his I could brew a finding brew." She said looking to her many potions. Scootaloo looked up after some thought.

"Nightmare Darkness Gave us a feather from his wing could that work." She asked.

"Oh yes indeed that will do the deed." She smiled taking the feather gingerly and began to work on the cauldron then began to add ingredients, soon the hut was alight with an unnatural green glow then she cut the feather letting a small piece fall into the caldron and a loud thump accompanied by a miniature mushroom cloud.

"It is done, but fillies we need help for this task for the mane 6 we will need to save Nightmare from whatever has befallen him indeed." She summarized.

"You think Nightmare is in trouble?" Apple Bloom asked

"Yes I do, for never has he not come here in so many moons." She said. Zecora and the fillies soon after packing their things they left the hut and headed for town. Knocking on the door of the tree house no one answered. An Owl flew down and looked at them

"Who." The creature answered. The crusaders looked at eachother then Zacora.

"Where is twilight sparkle." Sweety Belle asked

"Who." the owl answered.

"Twilight…you know." Scotaloo said again. The owl looked to them and blinked and looked towards Canterlot.

"Who." It answered. Zecora picked up on the direction.

"The owl says she has gone to Canterlot…I can only think they others did to." She said looking at the owl who closed his eyes and nodded.

"We will have to wait for them to return in order to gofor they must have something important on their plate." She said looking to them.

"Go home for now while I find a way to get word to ms. Sparkle." She said to them. They looked deflated but nodded.

"Ok Zecora." They all said at once. Zecora watched them go and looked to Canterlot with determination something in her gut felt off a dark presence was hanging over Canterlot what was disturbing her, She set out for the train station.

The knock of the door startled her and she looked to the door.

"Come in." she said sweetly as she could. It was the head of her guard and she automaticly removed her fals smile and was replaced by a genuine smile.

"How are our guests?" She asked looking to the mirror making her brush levitate and brush her mane.

"The priso…guests have been given proper accommodations the one guest who seemed very hurt by his news of the death of his…friends seemed to succumbed to grief and I don't think he will recover." he said smiling. Chrysalis smiled in turn then her mirror glowed and Princess Cadance was in the crystal walled room. Cadance's eyes opened and she looked up at her.

"where am i?" she asked.

"You ar in Canterlot…or well beneath it to be more exact. Not many know about the caverns. I Hope you know Shining armor is a very good catch." She said teasingly.

"You leave him alone! I swear by Celestia I will!" she threatened struggling to stand.

"You will what? Stop me? I have begun to break his mind he will soon step off a cliff for me if I ask it… and soon I will have Canterlot and more power than him…" she said looking away and blinked looking again to her prisoner.

"But don't worry, my wedding will go off without a hitch." She said chuckling.

"You are a foul creature no wonder Celestia banished your kind." She said aming to wound.

"You absolutely right…I am a foul creature…and that is why I am marrying your pony prince my dear…dear Cadance." She said laughing making her image shimmer and became a mirror. Her guard smiled and bowed.

"Your victory is assured." He said agreeing with her.

"Have I ever told you that I have always dreamed of this…overtaking Canterlot and crushing Celestia Under hoof." She said looking at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"I always assumed your highness." He said.

"Well here we are on the precipice of victory with nothing to stop us." She said smiling. then another knock on her door and Shining Armor opened the door looking to her with a slightly confused look as she stood up and cooed him.

"You look like you're in pain…it must be all this stress of the threat against Canterlot…here let me look after you my prince." She said, lying with every word that was uttered from her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading so far, I have been trying to stay as close as i can to the normal Material while making my OC interact with everything and now you know he has become the very evil he hoped never to be but Discord seems to have something in store but again thank you for reading and Please leave a review if you want to.

Chapter 13

Shining armor left the room smiling stupidly as she closed the door. Queen Chrysalis smirked and looked back at the mirror and began to comb her hair again. Sharp knocks were herd again on the door she sighed in frustraions she hated being pestered so much.

"Come in." she said smiling threw her teeth. But the guest who entered her room was someone she did not expect, Princess Luna.

"Forgive the intrusion, we have not been personally introduced, I am Princess Luna. I have heard a great many good things about you Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. I hope our trip here was uneventful." She said smiling warmly to her. Queen Chrysalis smiled putting down her brush.

"I hope your reputation is better in repair, It is unfortunate of what had befallen you." She said turning towards her and holding out a humbling hoof. Luna nodded.

"Its not been easy, so much has changed since I was imprisoned in the moon as Nightmare Moon." She said looking out of the window to the re-enforced guard. The fake Cadance looked out of the window in turn.

"Is there a reason why there is so much guards present?" she asked making her face look worried.

"No its nothing extra protection from an idle threat made to the castle, the protective sphere around Canterlot will protect us from all who wish to cause us harm." Luna said smiling reassuringly. Chrysalis smiled.

"That is good to here I wouldn't want my wedding to be spoiled by some evildoer." She replied. Luna nodded.

"I will leave you to your bridle duties I believe the ponies that are planning your wedding will be arriving very soon." Luna excused herself. As she left Queen Chrysalis couldn't help but chuckle at how easy this was.

Twilight and her friends arrived at the station in Canterlot everyone was ready to get to work most of all Rarity. Twilights head hung low as she was brooding over the fact her brother not giving her a heads up on the fact he had a girlfriend let alone getting married!

"Woah what's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash said stepping out of the train.

"I'm sure they are just having extra precautions, Royal weddings bring out the strangest ponies." She said matter of factly. As she finished saying that Pinki Pie started to sneeze loudly and confetti exploded outward then she smiled and carried on out the train door followed by Fluttershy.

"So lets get going we have work to do." Rarity said walking forth with Pinki, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash who began to fly just off the ground.

"And you have a big brother to go congratulate." Apple Jack said to Twilight.

"Ya…congratulate, and im going to give him a piece of my mind." She said trotting forward past the guards who pulled apart their spears to admit her.

As Twilight came over the hill heading toward the castle courtyard she could see Shining Armor in his full Armor giving orders to his guard as the patrols had come back from their posts. His stern yet calm gaze gained him admiration from his guard subordinates.

"I have something to say to you mister." Shat said angrily which garnered the response of a few of the guards leveling their spears at the unicorn. Shining armor looked to see who the voice belonged to then saw Twilight.

"Twili!" he said smiling removing his helmet and making his way to meet her.

"Ive missed you so much, how was the traing right." He began to bombard her with questions but she cut right through them to her main concern.

"How dare you not tell me in person you're getting married I'm your sister for pony sake." She said looking away frustrated. Shining Armor looked guilt but then went on to explain.

"Its not my fault, Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security, didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" he pointed his hoof in the direction of the train station.

"Ya, there is a wedding. Maybe you herd about it." She said trotting away and frustratingly looking at her reflection in a pond.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot, we don't know who's responsible for it but princess Celestia asked if I could help with additional protection." He explained then put his hoof under her chin and lifted it to look at his face.

"This you need to see." Shining Armor said stepping back and he closed his eyes and mustered his magic from deep inside him and his horn began to glow and a beam of energy shot up and struck the field making it shimmer and ripple making the barrier recharge. After his casting of the spell he rubbed his hoof against his head and moaned in pain, which he shrugged off and continued to explain.

"The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders, staying focused on my task at hoof is my top priority." He finished. Twilight sighed and understood she couldent be all that angry with her brother.

"Ok ok I get it you got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a forcefeild only you can conger up. But still how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding,am I not that important to you anymore?" she asked genuenly conserned feeling that her big brother drifting away from her.

"Hey, your my sister, of course your important to me. But I would understand if you didn't want to be my best mare." He said looking away and putting on a small smile looking down at her.

"You want me to be your best mare?" twilight asked smiling pointing her hoof at herself

"Well…ya." He said smiling looking at her.

"I would be honored." She said smiling as she bowed to him, then he pulled her into a hug.

"But im still pretty ticked about marrying somepony I don't even know. When did you meet this Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" She said pushing him back.

"Twilight, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance. Your old foul sittyer." He said poing out. Twilight eyes shifted left and right as she tried to put the name.

"Cadance…as in the Cadance? As in the Best foul sitter in the history of foul sitters!" she said reconizing her. Shining Armor chuckled.

"Why don't you tell m? She was your foul sitter." he said rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Cadance is the most amazing pony ever, shes beautiful, shes caring, shes kind." She said smiling as the memories flooded forth

"How many unicorns can spread love wherever they go I only know of one, and you're marring her!" she said smiling and full of enthusiasm.

"You're marrying Cadance, Your marrying Cadance, Your marrying cadence!" she said smiling bouncing around him and stopping in front of Cadance who looked at her oddly.

"I Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She asked looking annoyed.

"Cadance!" "Twilight said happily, and then began her special dance that her and Cadance had shared.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." She said smiling at her old foul sitter who looked at her precariously.

"What are you doing." Cadance asked dumbfounded.

"Cadance it's me Twilight." Twilight said smiling.

"Uh huh." She shad acknowledging her then walking past her to Shining Armor. Shining Armor put his arm around her and smiled. As Cadance smiled at him and turned to her.

"I have to get back to my station. But Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us. When I say we couldent be more excited to have you here. Right dear?" he asked Cadance.

"Absolutely." She said smiling with a look of cynicism.

"Well I'll let you get to it." He said as the pair walked away.

Queen Chrysalis walked away feeling more then ever her powere would become that unrivaled by any and all. When they were along she looked to him.

"Does your head still hurt dear?" she asked.

"Yea but nothing I can't deal with. This whole barrier business is proving difficult but your spells are making the pain go away." He said smiling as Chrysalis began to force her will again into his mind. The walls were close to crumbling… maybe a day or more she figured. After her dose she smiled and chuckled

"I'll go a tend to the wedding details." She said leaving him as she smiled dumbly. First she would go to the kitchens and see what the ponies passed for food. She walked into the room and all of the ponies bowed.

"Hiya Princess." Apple Jack said informally.

"Please…call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Chrysalis ordered.

"Hiya Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She corrected bowing to her. Chrysalis was annoyed by the simple speech impediment this pony possessed. But she quickly forced a smile.

"You come to check out whats on the menu for your big day?" Apple Jack asked.

"I have." She said as Apple Jack turned around. This façade was beginning to really grate on her, but then again the payoff was to be worth this demeaning interaction with these ponies. Apple Jack held out a platter of apple pastries. She levitated the pastry to her lips and without hesitation took a bit and swallowed but she nearly gagged it was horrible how they could eat such filth. She would never know.

"Umm delicious. I love love love them…" she said smiling

"Aww shucks why don't you take a few to go." Apple Jack offered, and paused for a moment then taking them she smiled awkwardly and put it in her mouth walking towards the door. Seeing a trash can by the door she quickly tossed the food into it and made her way out the door. Leaving she made her way towards where her bridesmaids were said to be. Walking in they all smiled and greeted her with happy congratulations and hopes for the future which she pretty much tuned out.

"We are to go get out dresses fitted." She said and the ponies nodded and she nodded for them to follow and of course they did. Walking up the stars she could hear Twilight ranting about her but didn't quite hear it.

"…Please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight was saying.

"Did I hear someone say my name." she said harshly. Rarity bolted and stood infron of her.

"Your highness. Let me just start by saying what an honour it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." She said laughing lightly.

"Aha." Chrysalis said kind of leaning away from the pony.

"Is my dress ready?" she then pressed as she walked by the white unicorn.

"O ee ah. Yes of course. I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you will be pleased with the results." Rarity beamed.

"I was hoping with something with more beading and a longer train." She said after some thought. Chrysalis would of preferred black with more darker tones but this was Cadance.

"Oh yes. Of course." Rarity said jotting down the points on a piece of paper. Chrysalis looked at the brides maids dressed.

"And these should be a different color." She said

"I think their lovely." The middle bride's maid said.

"Me to." Said the one on her left then the one on her right agreed. Earning them a steely gaze from Chrysalis which quickly silenced them.

"Make them a different color." Chrysalis ordered as she left the room followed by her now sheepish bride's maids. The rest of her visits were in same old fashion she nodded and smiled and lied through her teeth. Twilight had been poking around the entire time she was doing her rounds she knew she was there but paid her no heed. But she needed to be curtain that her friends wouldn't back her in any way. Her Guard told her that the ponies were at the local café and so she made her way there making it look like happen chance they should meet. Seeing them she smiled.

"How are you all…" she asked.

"Oh we are great Princess, How goes the weddin?" Apple jack asked.

"Its going swimmingly thanks to all of you. But there has been a snag." She said looking worried as she sat down at the table.

"Oh your highness what is it we will try and help whatever we can do." Rarity said quickly.

"My bridesmaids have all come up with something important and I don't have any brides maid's." she said sounding saddened.

"Oh what? What more important than a royal wedding." Rainbow Dash said putting her hoof down. Cadance shook her head.

"It is fine but I wanted to ask you all since Twilight is best mare for Shining Armor would you five be my Bridesmaids?" she asked smiling. All of them looked at each other and burst into a fit of hysteria.

"Of course well be your Bridesmaids." Apple Jack said followed by a flurry of the other agreeing. Thanking them she stood up and nodded to them. Making her way to Shining Armor's home she knocked and opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Dear where are you." She asked.

"I'm up in the bedroom." He said. Chrysalis walked up the stairs and saw him fussing with a shield piece she didn't find all that good with his outfit.

"You look good but I don't agree what that accessory." She said pointing her hoof at the shield crest that he was fiddling with.

"It was my favorite Uncles." He said leaving the room to go and use the downstairs mirror. She let him go and was trying to calm down this whole wedding thing was getting under her skin. The door opened and she her Twilights voice.

"This pony is seeing through me…" she said softly and looked through the crack of the door to see her talking to her brother trying to convince him not to marry her. She stepped out and walked onto the top of the stairs looking down at Twilight clearing her throat loudly for her to hear.

"Do a darling hey sweety." Shining Armor said trying to forget about the small tiff they had just moments before.

"Can I speak to you…dear?" She said. Walking to the lower study

"Better see what she wants." He said nudging twilight as he followed her into the study and he closed the door but it didn't close all the way.

"I don't want you wearing that it looks horrible." She said dragging up the shield accessory.

"I've told you that it's important to me." He pointed out.

"Listen to me." She said objectively

"I'm listening. I'm listening." He said.

"This was my favorite uncles." He said defending himself.

"And." She said rolling her eyes.

"And I think I should wear it." He said putting his hoof down.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" she said getting angry now. She was going to be in power soon and her patience was wearing very thin.

"I guess I am." He said and his mind began to flood with blinding pain making him hold his head with his hoof.

"Oh dear… are you getting another one of your headaches?" she said as her horn glowed again. Shining armor fell to his knees and let out a slight cry as Chrysalis forced her dominance over him finally tearing through the wall that was his mind. She smiled and helped him up.

"Feeling better?" she asked and he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. They walked out of the door to see Twilight leaving hurriedly.

"Twilight." He called after her.

"Let her go." She ordered as she nudged her head against Shining Armor.

"Seemed like she had something else to tell me." He said wondering.

Going to the wedding dress rehearsal they walked and nuzzled as he went and took his place. She stood behind the door and waited for her que. The doors opened and the five mare were in place as she walked down the aisle to the sound of the organ playing the wedding bells song.

"I'll say a few words. And then we will move onto the vows." Celestia was explaining as Shining armor and her placed their horns together and looked at each other lovingly. The love he had for her was jst so tasty it filled her up with so much power she almost would burst.

"Shining Armor you will then get the rings from your best mare." Celestia finished explainged and looked over to where twilight was supposed to be but instead spike was playing with the cake toppers

"Do you…I do!" spike was saying as he accidently threw the shining armor figure away.

"Hey has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked. The doors on the right side of the room bust open.

"I'm here." She said announcing herself.

"I am not going to stand next to her, and neither should you." She said objectively. Shining Armor looked embarrassed at his sisters outburst of opinion.

"Im sorry i…I don't know why she's acting like this." Shining Armor explained.

"Maybe we should just ignore her." Cadance said hotly.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight said angrily.

"Oh goodness are you ok." Fluttershy asked.

"Im fine." Twilight stood taller.

"You sure about that." Apple Jack asked not seeming so sure.

"Ive got something to say." Twilight said walking forward towards Chrysalis

"Shes evil!" she said pointing her hoof at Chrysalis. In her mind she was worrying but then she though of how she could use this to make her look like a deranged pony of her rocker. But then it sorted itself out as Shining Armor stood in front of her looking down her sister as Twilights friends were in awe and shock as her blatant rudeness.

"She been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids and if that wasn't enough I saw her put a spell on my brother that made is eyes go all." Was explaining and crossed her eyes for dramatic effect. Chrysalis saw her moment then and there. Mustering up her saddened heart she began to tear up and her breaths caught in her through as she took on the appearance of a frightened filly in front of a Timber wolf.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she said burst in full crying as she ran for the door of the throne room.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight said after her. Then teleported to the doorway and shouted again after her.

"Evil! And if I don't stop you you're going to ruin my brothers life!" she shouted feeling victorious. The rest of her friends stood there slack jawed. Chrysalis waited in the shadows and saw the rest of them leave without Twilight. Circling around to the other door she walked in to see Twilight on the steps crying to herself. Victory was within her grasp, she could taste it. Chrysalis walked up to her and stroked her head smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry." Twilight said to her. Chrysalis was furious that her cover had almost been blown. Looking down at the purple unicorn and her eyes flickered blue and green.

"You will be…" she said glaring at her as her horn began to glow an intense green light then green flames sprouted up around Twilight cutting off her escape then began to form a sphere around her dragging her into the ground slowly. As Chrysalis turned and began to walk away, no one can stop her now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The darkness surrounded Twilight then quickly she lighted her horn to drive back the darkness.

"Hello?" she said as her voice echoed in the dark room. Crystal wals fragmented her sense of place and made her slightly dizzy. Standing up she walked till she bumped into the wall. Shaking her head to clear it and focus she looked around again

"Is anyone there?" she asked again pleading for a voice to respond. A sinister laughter seemed to surround her as backed up to the crystal wall.

"Where am i?" she asked the darkness. Cadance's face appeared fractured on the crystal walls her smile sadistic and cruel.

"The caves beneath Canterlot once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that were inside and now…your prison." Cadance said smiling cruelly. Twilights Heart sank as she then let out a desperate cry.

"Help! Help anyone!" she pleaded but garnered the response of utter laughter from Chrysalis.

"Its no use, no one can hear you, and no one will think to look for you here either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans." She said bursting with laughter.

"Plans? What plans?" twilight asked trying to make sense of how quickly the events had unfolded. Chrysalis looked surprised for a moment.

"Why the plans I have for your brother of course." She said. With the mention of her brother being the target she had gained focus and anger.

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother! You…you monster!" she said as her horn began to glow and spark with raw magical power. Chrysalis looked at her defiant prisoner and couldn't help be feel the power over her nothing now could stop her.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me." She mocked then disappeared and her laughter rang out in Twilight's cell. Reappearing on the adjacent wall.

"Over here." She teased. Twilight let lose an explosive amount of energy hell bent on destroying the image. The crystal walls reflected the energy beam as it bounced of multiple surfaces causing Twilight to duck her own attack.

"Nope… Over here… now over here." She tormented Twilight. Curling up in a ball she had a moment of weakness then thought to herself no keep on fighting that's what shining armor would do. She fired another beam of energy at Chrysalis again, again, and again causing chips and crack in the wall. Till she lowered her horn and fired will all she had making the wall crumble and there on the other side was Cadance looking bewildered and shocked. Twilight saw her chance to tackle and take out Cadance once and for all, she wasent going to let it slip away.

"No! WAIT!" Cadance pleaded as she held her hooves up to defend herself as Twilight pounced at Cadance crashing into her pinning her to the ground.

"Please…don't hurt me." She said covering her face in fear as she looked up to see her aggressor she saw it was twilight Cadance stopped trembling.

"Twilight its me." She said Twilight looked unconvinced.

"Please you have to believe me, I Have been imprisoned here like you the Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter." She said trying hard to convince her that she was in fact the real Cadance.

"Likely Story!" Twilight said not believing a word. Cadance thought quickly about something only they shared.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." She said going through the motions. Twilight looked at her hooves as they bumped hooves. Cadance smiled meekly as Twilight realized that she was in fact the real Princess Cadance.

"You remember me." Twilight said hugging Cadance with a warm hug.

"Of course I do, How could I forget the filly I loved to sit for the most?" Cadance said petting her head gently. Chrysalis's laugher rang again as she looked down at the two. Cadance saw a small sparkle of light at the end of the tunnel something she hadn't seen in days.

"We have to get out of here." Twlight said taking charge, Cadance nodded agreeing.

"We have to stop her…" Twilight said running through the crystal caverns with Cadance.

(que awesome duet between Queen Chrysalis and Princess Cadance) :P

Nightmare Darkness looked confused at discord.

"Discord, why you are her I do not know but my captor is very uncouth." He said trying to stand but his leg did not respond the way he wanted.

"Oh yes I always did not like how he could control your mind better then others…hence I can only summarize he loathes me so much." Discord chuckled as he sat down in thin air.

"Now I am going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone in a long time…" Discord said suddenly getting serious, which was not like his character at all.

"The creature you have now inside of you now is an old acquaintance of mine and let's just say everything evil stems from this entity you can never kill him but you can seal him. Though I know you are beyond help maybe your mother could help." He chuckled. Nightmare Darkness looked uncomfortable.

"You know my mother. Then will you tell me of her?" Nightmare asked. Discord smiled evilly

"I don't know if it is my place to tll you who she is." He said pausing then appearing beside him he put his arm around his shoulder whispering into Nightmares ear. Nightmares eyes widened.

"That cannot be! What you speak is blasphemy!" Nightmare body felt l was in cold water not knowing which way was up. If what you say is to and she is my mother how could it be true? Discord chuckled and relished his inner turmoil.

"Of course she doesn't know you exist…you were created from her and him so it kind of makes you born of her really not from her." He said patting his chin.

"Well anyway if you ever need someone to chat with I am a simple knock knock joke away." He said laughing and turning in on himself exploding into a puff of cloud. He was unsure of Discords motivations but now he was sure his mother would help but first he would need the elements of harmony to free himself of his cursed creature that was his father.

"Mare and gentle colts we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Celestia began her speech. This was it her victory, Chrysalis was smiling at all of the ponies in her presence all blissfully unaware that her army was in position to overtake Canterlot in one fell swoop. She had to admire the plans her so called master had come up with. Prior to her walking down the aisle she had talked to her captain saying that her troops were in position waiting for her signal as well positioned her own changelings in the throne room itself disguised as Celestias own guards. Everything was perfect and with all this new power she would rule Equestria and throw off the shackles that the evil pegasus had put on her. Celesita looked to her.

"Do you Princess Cadance take Shining Armor to be your husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health to love him for all time?" Cadance looked at her so called husband and smiled

"I do..." she lied

"And do you Shining Armor take Princess Cadance to be your wife to have and to hold , in sickness and in health to love her for all time." she asked him he looked at Chrysalis eyes glassed over and nodded.

"I do.." he said stiffly

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor It is my great pleasure to pronounce you..." Celestia said smiling.

"STOOOOP!" came a voice causing Princess Celestia to stop, as Twilight walked into the room glaring at Chrysalis. Chrysalis would have throttled the young unicorn if she were not infront of all these ponies. All the other ponies were shocked at Twilights outburst.

"Ugh why does she have to be so possessive of her brother." Chrysalis said stomping her hoof. Celestia looked at her perplexed.

"Why did she have to ruin my special day." she said and began to cry.

"Because it is not your special day! ITS MINE!" Cadance said stepping infront of Twilight. Her mane and fur tarnished and unkempt from all the time Chrysalis had locked her up. Everypony in the room gasped and looked between the two confused.

"What how did you escape my bridesmaids!." she said pointing her hoof at them. Twilight and Cadance looked at eachother.

"Simple bouquet distraction." Twilight said smugly.

"Very Clever, but your still to late." Chrysalis smiled triumphantly.

"I still dont understand, how can there be two of them?" Apple Jack put in.

"She is a changeling! She take the form of someone you love and gains power by feeding off you love for them. Chrysalis was to close to lose now her horn and eyes glowed with a seething anger as she finally gave up the charade and surounded herself in green flames breaking from the shell of her disguise. Her laugh was a dark medlodic laugh as she looked now at Cadance.

"Right you are princess and as queen of the changelings it is up to me to find food for my subjects and Equestria has more love then anyplace i have encountered, My fellow changelings willwill be able to devour so much of itthat we will gain more powerthen we have ever dreamed of." she said walking slowly towards Cadance.

"They will never get the chance, Shining Armors protection spellwill keep them from ever even reaching us." Cadance said matter of factly. Chrysalis smiled at her making Cadance doubt herself for a moment.

"Oh I doubt that, Isen't that right...dear." she said turing toward Shining Armor as her horn glowed, Shining Armor nodded his head agreeing with her every word. Cadance's anger erupted and she began to charge to save Shining Armor but Chrysalis put her hoof down and blocked her path.

"Ah ah ah...you dont want to go back to the cave do you?" she said threatening her with a glow of her disfigured horn. Grudgingly Cadance took a few steps back glaring at the Changeling Queen.

"Ever since I Took your place I have been feeding off of Shining Armors Love for you, every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell and right now so is my minions." she said looking outside the window. other ponies looked to see and a black army of changelings had circled the entire city. Chrysalis laughed at her victory not even finding anyone in the room a threat.

"He may not be my husband,but he is under my total control now." Cadance looked aghast along with Twilight.

"And im sorry to sayunable to perform his duties as the roaly guard as well." she smiled

"Not my Shining Armor!." she said almost pleading rasing her hoof just hoping to be that much closer to her beloved.

"Soon my changeling army will break through, first we will take Canterlot, thenall of Equestria.

"NO." came Celestias Voice stepping toward Chrysalis

"You wont." she said surly. Queen Chrysalis Had gotten caught up in the moment and now faced Celestia, would she be able to go toe to toe with the alicorn who raised the sun.

"You May have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now since you have so foolishly reviled your true self. I Will protect my subjects from you!" she said as Chrysalis and Celestia Locked horns glaring at eachother. Celestia Took to the air and her horn shined bright as she attacked her with all of her might, Chrysalis countered her with her magic of all the love she had devoured while staying in Canterlot. The Strain of Celestias magis was almost unbearable Chrysalis would not lose she couldent lose throwing everything she had in one last push of desperate attack drove Celestia From the air and crashing onto the floor leaving her horn scorched and unconscious. Chrysalis stopped for a moment and looked at Celestia on the floor defeated. A rush of euphoria made her look at her hoof.

"Princess Celesita!" Twilight yelled rushing to her side quickly followed by the mane five.

"Ah, shinings armors love for you is even stronger then i thought. Consuming it has made me even more powerful then Celestia!" she laughed as she had finally won her army would be through the barrier and Celesita was down. She looked to see Twilight and the other run out of the door. she laughed at the site of them fleeing.

"You can run But you cannot Hide!" she proclaimed to the escaping ponies and soon after many other began to follow suit and run in terror at their inevitable fates. And with a louch crack the barrier shattered. All of her changeling guards had turned back to their original forms and began to terrorize and feed off of the love they could manage to get. Looking to her guard she waved him to come to her, approaching her he nodded his head.

"Congratulations on the victory my queen." he said smiling

"Not yet...capture those six and bring them here the will be going for the elements of Harmony." she ordered. He nodded and bowed leaving to assemble a capture team. Looking to Celestia four of her guards had began to put her in a green cocoon. Flying over to it she tapped on it and smiled.

"This will change you into a changeling Dear Princess Celestia, The life is not that bad but you will feed off your own subjects you so gallently tried to defend. Celestia's eyes widened in horror as Chrysalis flew back down to the floor to where spike, Cadance and Shining Armor stood next to the wedding arch.

"You wont get away with this! Twilight and her friends will." Cadance shouted outraged being stuck in place by a green slime. The door opened and under heavy escort the mane six were brought in. Chrysalis smiled and nodded to her Captain who smiled back.

"You were saying?" she looked at Cadance. Looking back to the mane six she proclamed.

"You do know the receptions been cancelled dont you?" she said to Twilight then looked to the other guards.

"Go feed." she said then turned her attention to her prisoners. She closed the doors after them and looked at Twilight and her friends.

"Its funny really, Twilight here was suspicious of me here all along to bad the rest of you were to busy caught up in the wedding planning to realize that her suspicions were correct." Queen Chrysalis gloated.

"Sorry Twi, we should'a listened to you." Apple Jack said comming beside her.

"Its alright she fooled everypony." Twilight said glaring at her.

"Hmmm, I did didn't I?" she smiled looking a the carnage that was being done down below.

"This day has been just perfect..." she thought as she took in the carnage and victory of her rise to the ruler of Equestria.

Twilight crept silintly to Cadance and undid her hooves.

"Quick, go to him while you still have the chance." Twilight said looked over her shoulder to Queen Chrysalis. Cadance smiled at Twilight and turned to Shining Armor and felt her heart catch in her throat as she touched her horn to his and nuzzled his face. Stroking her hoof against his regale features she pushed into him and hugged him with all of her love and faith, her horn began to flicker and jolt as her feelings burst flooding over her forming a solid heart containing all of her feelings toward Shining Armor. The Heart floated lightly and landed on his face dissipating the spell Chrysalis had placed on him. Shining Armor blinked away the fog that had covered his eyes.

"Wha..where am huh is the wedding over?" he asked confused. Chrysalis landed between the mane six and Cadance.

"Its all over." she replied to Shining Armors question smiling cruelly.

"Your spell...perform your spell!" Twilight shouted to Shining Armor and Cadance. Chrysalis laughed at that notion.

"What good would that do? My changelings already roam free." she said pointing out of the window where Shining Armor looked and felt his heart sink.

"No!" he blurted out. Then his horn Began to glow but he was to drained from being controlled all that time.

"My powers useless now I don't have the strength to repel them.." he said losing all hope.

"My love will give you strength." Cadance said going to him.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Chrysalis said. Shining Armor now glared at the enemy as Cadance hugged him. He forced all of his left over magic for the spell making his horn glow pink. Cadance began to touch her horn to his and a jolt of pure energy jumped forming a bridge between the two. Cadance's horn glowed blue. Both of them felt connected as the love and hopes of them both fused together. Shining Armor began the spell as the spell gained momentum the light burned brighter. then a pink flame surrounded them they both looked surprised then looked at eachother and smiled forcing all of thier love for one another to repele the darkness that had invaded Canterlot. The spell began to levitate them off the floor as they were surrounded by streaks of magic. Chrysalis Looked and her jaw dropped, no she was to close...she couldn't lose not now. The invisible wall of the protection spell slammed against her sending her flying in a direction she didn't know tumbling through the air if she tried to stop her wounds would definitely sheer off falling now she crashed into the ground hard.

Chrysalis awoke to a flood of pain and agony as one wing was bent, her back leg damaged and in need of s splint. She was alone and hurt most likely not to survive without aid.

"Well you failed." came a deep voice she stopped moving her blood had run cold.

"Well that what you get for being to cocky. You screw up but don't worry I have something to remedy failing ...its a teacher of sorts." Nightmare stepped out from the darkness of an overhang and stood over her.

"His name is pain." he said stepping on her broken leg pushing down on it making her give an ear piercing scream.


	15. Chapter 15

Nightmare walked along the desolate tundra where the snow whipped around him furiously. Around him the biting cold kept its distance as he stopped in the open snow, barren of anything, no rocks, trees, shrubs, or creatures as far as the eye could see. But through the eyes of Nightmare he looked upon the brilliant Crystal empire caught between time and space. Lifting his hoof he pressed against the invisible layer that separated the them. The area around his hoof began to contort and warp but id was not completely giving way, putting his other hoof against the warping area he began to pull apart the air. Lightning and streaks of water from heated snow began to fall on him. His face began to show signs of contentious effort.

A small tear opened in the air between his hooves. Grunting in effort Nightmare with a great exertion of magic and strength ripped open the tear forcing the Crystal empire back to his plain of Equestria. He was now standing under the castle at the center of the large capital. He grinned with victory. A dark presence flooded forth from the west and he looked in that direction. He hated leaving anything to chance so he spread his wings and took flight heading to the evil presence.

-Canterlot-

"Send the third guard squad to help with the repairs with the local shops." Shining Armor said to his second in command

"Of course." He said saluting and going to complete his task.

"Never time for a break?" Cadance said walking past the second in command.

"Cadance, how are thing at the castle?" Shining Armor looked up from his papers and smiled walking to her nuzzling her affectionately.

"Oh as well as it could be most of the damage was done to the city not the main castle. But i fear something is wrong. Something happened that had put princess Celestia and Luna on edge." she said perplexed and concerned. Shining Armor smiled and hugged her.

"I am sure whatever it is we can help her anyway we can." he assured her. She looked at him lovingly. A knock on interrupted their moment.

"Come in." Shining Armor said.

"Captain, your audience is requested." one of the guards began seeing and also looked to Princess Cadance then bowed.

"Princess Celestia requires Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor to the throne room." he stood back up. Cadance looked to him unsure.

"We are on our way." Cadance said beginning to follow the guard. Shining Armor followed suit with Cadance making their way into the throne room. Celestia and Luna were both at the throne waiting for the. The Guard was about to announce their entry but Celestia Raised her hoof silencing him. He nodded and stepped aside for them to walk in.

"Guards please leave us." she said as the guards nodded and left them closing the doors behind them.

"Princess Cadance, Shining Armor. We have had a major event happen." Celestia began and looked to Luna who continued.

"An empire that was lots for a little over a thousand years had suddenly reappeared. This Empire is called the Crystal empire." she said making Cadance looked at Shining Armor who was frowning in concern. He stepped forward.

"Can we expect problems from this Empire?" Shining asked. Both Luna and Celestia looked at each other.

"We do not know, last time it was still here it was under control of a powerful dark unicorn by the name King Sombra." Celestia explained.

"He rules the crystal ponies there ruthlessly and caused darkness to spread till Luna and I confronted him with our forces but before we could truly defeat him he cast a spell that made the Crystal empire disappear and with his last words said that if his empire ever reappeared he would return." Celsetia looked concerned

"We are afraid that he is to return and need you both to go to the crystal empire and see if he has returned, if he has Equestria is in great danger." Luna said stepping forward. Cadance and Shining looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"We are on our way." Shining said. The next morning the group comprised of Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and six of his guard set out to the Crystal empire with quick haste.

-North Equestria-

Nightmare landed outside a cave where black tendrils seemed to suffocate the light of the day. He smiled as he began to walk down into the cave and the darkness enveloped him.

"Sombra..." he said almost as a whisper. The darkness recoiled at his voice.

"Time to wake up Sombra your empire is under attack by the sisters." he said now and a pair of green and purple eyes glared at him and his body materialized from the inky blackness.

"Master..." he said

"Ah so i see the time spent away has not warped your mind." Nightmare jested.

"If not for anything it has given me time to think of how to destroy those blasted alicorns." Sombra said stepping forward.

"But first..." he said as his horn began to glow then shot a beam of energy at Nightmare who jumped to his left dodging it and opened his wings then propelled himself at Sombra striking him across the jaw sending him fly across the cavern into the wall.

"You were beaten not because of my absence but because you did not consider them a real threat." Nightmare landed on the floor walking toward him as he struggled to stand. Nightmare stepped on his neck cutting off his air. Sombra turned to a pitch blackness and reappeared beside him with his horn glowing.

"I lost my Empire because you were out scheming!" he blasted at Nightmare again striking him sending him against the wall. He stood up again and glared.

"Arrogant unicorn." he lifted his hoof and the darkness around him dissipated making Sombra look around in surprise

"Who gave you the power to dominate the Crystal empire! I did and I can take it away." he said threateningly. Sombra glared and grudgingly bowed his head to his superior. Nightmare looked down at him and let the darkness flow back into his puppet.

"Now go and take back your empire before somepony takes your empty throne.

-Outside of the Crystal Empire-

The cold wind blew on the group as they trekked through the snow. Shining Armor lead them over a hill and saw the crystal empire for the first time. Cadance then stood beside them in awe shared by the guard contingent.

"Come on it seems the storm is negated at the edge of the city." he said as the group began the last leg of their small journey. The wind picked up and the cold air seemed colder all of a sudden. A large wall of darkness began to rush towards the city. Shining Armors Heart stopped for a beat.

"GET TO THE CITY!" he ordered as the group picked up pace Cadance led the group to a gallop towards the city.

"Cadance! Get to the city and put up a shield!" Shining yelled to her. A look of uncertainty flashed across her face but she spred her wings and took flight over through the storm. Shining Armor turned on the darkness and fired a beam of energy from his horn at the darkness. It slowed only slightly as its shadow then had piercing green and purple eyes looking down on the guard.

"Go captain! one of his guard yelled at him as he stopped beside him letting loose a blue energy beam at the darkness. Two more unicorns joined him. Shining Armor reluctantly agreed and nodded to them. He turned and ran with all he was worth. Screams erupted from behind him but he dared not look back. The rest of his guard were shooting bolts of energy over him at the creature before a black tendril wrapped around his hind leg making him fall.

"NO!" Cadance cried out as the rest of his guard bolted into action to save their Captain. Two pegasus took to the sky and dive bombed the darkness with their swords unsheathed but were batted away as if flies the rest of the guard of unicorns launched a barrage of magic making the dark tendril let go of Shining.

Landing on his back his world spun but he looked to see Cadance fright with worry. That centered him.

"Fall back!" he ordered running to Cadance. The ponies began to fall back in twos one covering the others but the creature rushed forward so fast it caught two of the unicorn guard leaving Shining Armor and the two guards running for the city. Shining passed into the city turning to see his last guard ripped away in the dark wall.

"NO!" shining screamed but dare not go to them as the dark wall slammed into the field Cadance had put up. The darkness enveloped the entire city in a matter of moments and then a loud cry of anger was herd as the eyes shifted to Cadance.

"I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE!" he proclaimed

"Sombra..." Cadance whispered. Shining Armor looked to her.

"Lets get to the castle and establish what has happened to Celestia she will have to know of this and his return." he said taking her by the hoof as Sombra bellowed with rage at what was so close but so far.


End file.
